


Princess in Captivity

by Dellessa, thepheonixqueen



Series: Unforeseeable [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen





	Princess in Captivity

Bluestreak leaned against Skydive and watched their more volatile mate pace. He had been agitated for sols, but Bluestreak could not blame him. The Quintessons were pressing their borders, and had raided a few of the outlying settlements, stealing mechs and femmes for Primus knew what. 

Skydive rubbed between Bluestreak’s doorwings in an attempt to calm him. It only worked so well with Megatron’s agitation bleeding through their bond. 

“Megatron, I know you are planning how to respond to these attacks but please try to block your end of the bond. Your emotions are leaking through and upsetting Bluestreak very badly.” 

Megatron paused and looked over at his consorts. Skydive gently rubbing between Bluestreak’s doorwings. “I apologize Bluestreak. I will try to close the bond so that I do not disturb you.” 

“You aren’t disturbing me. I’m worried for you. I’m terrified. You are going to leave us. You are...you are going to leave us! Aren’t you?”

Skydive’s wings mantled, “Please calm yourself, love. He’s not going to leave us. It will be fine. I promise.” 

Megatron stopped completely, and watched his consorts for a moment before moving close to them. He knelt before Bluestreak and took the mech’s hands into his own, “Beloved...” 

“Don’t try to deny it! You are going to leave and we will be left alone! What about us? What about the sparklings! What about little Moonbow, our Grandsparkling! Who will take care of them?” 

“Beloved, you and Skydive will take care of our family if I must go. You are the spark and core of our family, Bluestreak. You have to be strong for them.” 

“I won’t let you leave me. I won’t. You have to take me with you. I can protect you,” Bluestreak hissed. 

Megatron met Skydive’s gaze above Bluestreak’s helm. There was no reasoning with him when he was like this. “I will not disagree. You are one of the best snipers that we have, but I would just as soon not put my consort in danger.

“Nor will I have mine,” Bluestreak declared.

Megatron pressed a kiss to Bluestreak’s helm. “I will not be in danger. The Quints are cowards! They steal and then run when there is the slightest chance of a fight. You have nothing to worry about.” 

Bluestreak drew back, and scowled. “Nothing except for you offlining! That is all there is to worry about!” 

“I won’t offline. I have far too much to live for. My two beautiful mates, for example.” 

Skydive snorted, “Bluestreak has a point. We would much rather you not endanger yourself. We can ill afford your loss.” 

Megatron sighed, “You have so little faith in me.” 

“Not at all,” Bluestreak said, shaking.

“Shh, it is fine. I will take no unnecessary risks and will do my utmost to stay far from harm. I will even comm call you every sol if that is what you desire.” 

Bluestreak sighed and allowed himself to be drawn closer to Megatron again. “I suppose I can live with that. Every sol now, you promised!”

Megatron's lips curled into a smile. "Every sol I am gone, Primus willing."

"Are you sure we can't come with you?" Bluestreak said in a tiny voice.

"The sparklings need both of you here. As much as I hate parting from you..."

"He has a point," Skydive said.

Bluestreak sighed. “I suppose he does. It doesn’t mean that I have to like it though. I want you to come back to me, our sparklings and our little grandsparkling. You know how much Moonbow adores you.” 

Megatron smiled as he thought of his tiny grandsparkling. Moonbow was a sweet as Prism had been when he was little with the same carefree innocence, but Moonbow also had his sire’s artistic skills. He could already draw and paint quite well for his age. 

“No...you do not have to like it, my spark,” Megatron agreed. 

“The sparkings will not be happy at all,” Bluestreak said slowly. 

Megatron raised a browplate. “Bluestreak.” 

“I am just saying…” 

Skydive wrapped an arm around Bluestreak. “He knows, dear. He doesn’t want to leave us anymore than we want him to leave us. The sparklings will have us at least and he can comm us each sol around the sparklings recharge time so they can say goodnight to him.”

OoOoOoOo

Prism watched the sparking as he ran his finger through the colours. Blue swirled through yellow, and Moonbow cooed excited.

“Oh, that looks beautiful bitet,” Prism crooned. “You are so talented.” 

“Look, ‘Ree! Look! I paint!” 

“I can see that, bitty.” 

“I paint you ‘Ree! You, ‘Ire!” 

“Oh, yes I see. Me and your Sire. You painted it so well! My amazing Moonie.” 

Moonbow giggled at his nickname and shook a tiny finger at Prism. “Not name! I Moonbo’!” 

“Where is papa Sideswipe in this picture Moonie?” 

The little mechling huff, “No ‘ed, Ree, no ‘ed.” 

“I can get you some, sweeties. If you want.” 

“Pwease. Pwease. Paint Papa! Papa!” 

Prism laughed, and stood, crossing the room to the cabinet where they kept Moonbow’s art supplies. He picked out a tub of red paint and brought it back to the sparkling. 

As soon as opened the small tub or red paint and set it down, Moonbow pounced. Giggled in glee he shoved his little servo into the paint and began to paint his other sire into the picture. “Remember, Moonbow. Try not to make a mess. We need to be as careful as possible.” 

Moonbow nodded, “Careful, careful!” 

“Yes. Be very, very careful. Your sire really doesn’t like messes.” 

“Meeessses,” Moonbow giggle, clapping his little hands together and splattering paint on both him and Prism. 

“Moonie!” Prism exclaimed, but the sparkling only giggled. 

“Meesssess Papa! Messsess!” 

Prism had to laugh, Moonbow seemed so proud of himself. “Yes, we are both messy now, you silly little sparkling. Now we need to and get a bath!” 

Moonbow gasped and tried to crawl away. “No bath! No bath! Noooooo! No! No bath!” 

“Yes, bath!” Prism declared, and easily caught the fleeing sparkling. “Bath time for the both of us.” 

“No! No! Noooooo!” Moonbow wailed, and did his best to squirm out of Prism’s grasp. 

“You silly bitty, what do you think you are doing?” 

“Bad, Ree! Baaaaad! No bath! No Bath!”

Prism snorted, “Are you sassing me, spark.” 

“Sass! Sass, Sass! No bath! No, no, no!” 

“Yes, bath. If you stop fussing, I’ll put the bubbles in for you!” 

Moonbow gasped, “Bubbles! All the Bubbles! Bubbles!” 

“You like that don’t you?” Prism said, pressing a kiss to the sparklings cheekplating. He walked into the washrack, moving towards the back where the pool was located and turned the faucets one. 

“Bubbles, Ree?” 

“Yes, bitty,” Prism said, and added the powder to the solvent.

“Bubbles,” Moonbow cooed, and clapped his hands in his excitement.

Prism laughed, his sparkling was so adorable. “Do you want your toys?” 

Moonbow clapped and squirmed in Prism’s arms. “Toys and bubbles! Toys and Bubbles!” 

Prism smiled, “Alright, toys and bubbles it is.” 

Prism moved to the cabinet and pulled out the basket with Moonbow’s bathtoys, and checked the temperature of the water.

The sparkling shuffled through the basket and pulled out his favourite turbofish. It squeaked plaintively when the sparkling squeezed it, “Squish! Squish!” 

Prism laughed, “Is Squish going swimming with us?” 

“Squish swim! Squish swim! Squish best!” 

“Yes, I know Squish is the best swimmer, but you can catch him!” 

Moonbow giggled and kept squeezing his toy, making it squeak over and over again. Prism looked over and saw the tub was filled enough so he turned off the water. “Alright, Moonie, in you and Squish go.” 

“‘Ree in too? Reeeee!” 

“Yes, Ree is coming in too. You got me all covered in paint too you silly bitty.” 

Moonbow giggled, and squeezed Squish again. “Best Ree. Best Ree!” 

“Aw. You are the best bitty. The best.” 

Moonbow splashed about in the solvent, more than half covered in solvents. “Best!” 

“You are so cute, Moonie. How did I get so lucky to have you as my bitty?” 

“Best. best! Best Ree! Love you, Ree!” 

“I love you too, Moonie.” 

“‘Ree love Squish?” 

“Yes, I love Squish too.” 

Moonbow laughed, flapping his hands and splashing solvent over the both of them. “Ree! Reee! Moonie Love you! Love you! Squish love you too!”

Prism smiled and hugged his sparkling, “You are the sweetest, Bitty. The best. You sires and I are so lucky to have you.” he grabbed a sponge off the ledge and began to clean Moonbow’s armor. “Such a good bitty.” 

Moonbow giggled as Prism began to clean his doorwings, wiggling and trying to get away. “‘Ree! Tickles! Hee! Tickles!” 

“Oh? It tickles? You don’t say!” Prism tickled his tiny doorwing joint and watched at the tiny appendages fluttered at his touches. “Tickle, tickle, tickle!” 

“Ree! No! Hee hee hee!” 

Prism giggled, “No?” 

“No tickles, Ree! No tickles!” Moonbow tried to wiggle his fingers. “Tickle you!” 

“Nuh uh,” Prism said, ticking the sparklings winglets again.

Moonbow wiggled and giggled as he was tickled until Prism finally stopped when his sparkling was venting hard. He held his precious sparkling carefully as he recovered, “Are you alright, Moonie?” 

“I kay Ree! Love you!” 

“I love you so much, my bitty!”

OoOoOoOo

Sunstreaker stepped down into the living area, “Prism?”

“We’re in here,” Prism called, and Sunstreaker walked into the living area to find his mate and his sparkling wound up in a mesh, watching a sparkling vid. “Good sol, sweet spark.” 

“Sire! I paint today!” 

“Oh? You did bitty?” 

“I did! Where papa?” 

Sunstreaker smiled, “He will here in a little while. Can I see your painting? What did you paint a picture of?” 

“Pic’ure of Sire, ‘Ree and Papa!” 

“Really? A picture of all three of us? That sounds amazing! Can I see it?” 

Moonbow shook his helm, “Wait for Papa!” 

“Well, if you insist,” Sunstreaker said gravely, and swept the sparkling into his arms. 

“Love you, sire,” Moonbow said, and pressed a sloppy kiss to Sunstreaker’s cheek. Had it been anyone else the golden twin would have thrown a fit. 

“I love you too, bitling.” 

“Sire! Took a bath with bubbles, and toys! Squish swam! Swam fast! Best turbo fishes. Best!” 

“Did he now? Well, of course Squish is the best turbofish. Did you have fun in your bath?” 

“Yus! Bubbles! And Ree tickled me!” 

“He tickled you? Oh no! How terrible!” 

Moonbow giggled and curled against Sunstreaker’s chest. “Love Sire!” 

“Well, your Sire loves you back,” Sunstreaker said and pushed a kiss on his sparkling’s helm. “Are you ready for dinner?”

“Treats? TREATS?!?!”

“Well, after we refuel...maybe. If you are good,” Sunstreaker said. 

Moonbow gasped, “A’ways good!” 

“Oh? You are bitty?” 

Moonbow nodded, “A’ways.”

Prism laughed, “I don’t know, you made a mess today when you were painting Moonie.” 

Sunstreaker looked at Moonbow, “Oh my. Did you make a mess, Moonie?” 

Moonbow shook his helm. “No messes! No!” 

Prism chuckled, “Someone is fibbing to their sire.”

Moonbow looked to the side, “Little messes?” 

“There are no little messes,” Sunstreaker said gravely. 

“All clean, Sire! All CLEAN! Want Papa. Sire bad. Ree Bad. Bad, bad, BAD!”

Sunstreaker raised a browplate, “Is that how it is, bitty?” 

Moonbow huffed, “Want Papa. Papa no mean.” 

“I think that someone is getting a bit spoiled.” 

Moonbow gasped, “Not spoiled! I good! So good! I best!” 

Prism chuckled. “You are the most spoiled sparkling. Spoiled so rusty.” 

Moonbow pouted, “Not spoiled. Want Papa! ‘Ree mean!” 

“Oh? I’m mean now? I don’t think so, bitty. You got to paint, and play with squish. You got bubbles.” 

“Mean Ree! Mean! Want Papa! PAPA! PAPA! PAPA! PAAAAPPPAAAAA!” Moonbow began to cry, “Want Papa!” 

“I’m not fooled by those chrono-gator tears, bitling,” Prism said. 

The sound of the door opening made Moonbow look up, tear running down his faceplates. “Papa! Papa! Want Papa!” 

“What’s wrong with our little Moonie?” Sideswipe walked over looking concerned to see their happy sparkling sobbing. 

“We are apparently too mean to him. He wants you here so he can get sweets.” 

“Aw, come here, bitty,”Sideswipe said, holding his arms out and taking Moonbow from Sunstreaker. “Tell Papa what’s wrong.” 

“Mean Ree. Mean.” Moonbow hugged Sideswipe’s neck. “Threw Moonie in solvent. All wet. Made mess. Big mess. So sads, Papa. So sads.” 

“Awww...” Sideswipe cooed, “Well Papa is home now. Want a treat?” 

“Sideswipe!” Prism exclaimed. 

“What? He looks so sad! He deserves a sweet to cheer him up!” 

“Papa! I painted! Want see?!” 

“Of course I do! I love to look at your art! You are as talented as your Sire!” 

Moonbow snuggled against Sideswipe and clung to his chestplates. “Love, Papa. Love!” 

“Aw, I love you too, bitty. Now let’s go get that treat of yours, and you can show me your artwork. How does that sound?” 

“Papa, best! Best Papa!” 

“Dear Primus, Sideswipe is turning him into a brat,” Sunstreaker said.

Prism signed, “And there is little we can do about it.”

OoOoOoOo

Megatron looked out over his assembled family, knowing how hard his Consorts and children were taking the separation. He could see Skydive supporting Bluestreak but Bluestreak was thankfully somewhat distracted by having tiny Moonbow in his arms. Their first and precious grandspark that looked so like their Prism when he was a sparkling.

The vorns had passed so quickly. Their eldest five were already bonded; and the only adult left, Paladin was being courted by Reflector. The rest were well into their younglinghood. Bluestreak had already talked of wanting more. He hoped he would return to give both of his bondmates exactly that. 

He walked over to where Bluestreak and Skydive were huddled together, cooing at their grandspark. He wrapped an arm around Bluestreak and smiled down at Moonbow. “Remember when we brought Prism home the first time? He was so very tiny.”

“Yes, it is hard to believe he is all grown up and had this little one. Sweet Moonbow.” 

“It is,” Skydive said soberly, and leaned against Megatron. “are you sure we can’t go with you,” Skydive asked, his voice crackled with static. “

“I’m sure. If something...if something happens you will need each other. You will need to be strong for our people. If something happens they will need a leader.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Bluestreak said and pressed Moonbow into Megatron’s arms. “Do you honestly think we would linger?” 

“We all have responsibilities. Obligations,” Megatron said soberly. 

He looked down at the little mech in his arms. Moonbow was looking up at him with sleepy optics and a soft smile. “We have to keep our most precious treasures safe, like little Moonbow here. He is one of the jewels of our empire.” 

Skydive shook his helm. “He is more precious than that. Remember how we felt when Prism was stolen away? He is irreplaceable.” 

“I remember,” Megatron whispered, his gaze going fierce. “I remember well.” 

“He is safe, beloved. They are both safe. Don’t get yourself worked up,” Skydive said. “I will be here to watch over them.” 

“I know you will,” Megatron said. “I trust you to protect what is ours.” 

“I will keep our family safe.You remain safe as well and come back to us soon.” 

Megatron leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Skydive’s lips. “I will.” 

A tiny yawn had them both looking down to see Moonbow drifting into recharge in Megatron’s arms. 

“He’s so perfect,” Megatron rumbled, “It still amazes me..that...this just amazes me.” 

“He is,” Bluestreak agreed, he looked up at Megatron, feeling that wonder himself. “We’ve come so far.” 

“We have,” Skydive replied. “Enough doom and gloom, my mates. I don’t think I can bear it anymore.” 

“Indeed. Let’s enjoy our time with our family. It is good to have us all together like this.”

Bluestreak smiled, “It is nice to see all of our sparklings and their families together here.” 

“Especially Prism and his mates. Moonbow is quite adorable!” 

“He will have playmates soon, isn’t that a blessing from Primus?” Skydive said, “Veracity looks quite adorable.” 

“He does,” Bluestreak chirped. “He looks like a happy carrier.” 

“That is the best kind,” Megatron winked. 

“It is good to see them creating their own family. It will be good for Moonbow to have more playmates,” Skydive shrugged.

“It will be strange though. Their sparkling will have an uncle the same age as them!” 

Megatron and Skydive both looked at Bluestreak, “What?” 

Bluestreak’s doorwings fluttered, “I wanted it to be a surprise. Hook confirmed it last sol.” 

Megatron’s armour mantled, “You tempt me to stay. I don’t want to leave you in such a state.” 

Bluestreak leaned up and pressed a kiss to Megatron’s lips, “You will have to hurry home to us is all. As soon as you can. Just think of it as an added incentive to wrap this unpleasantness up quickly.” 

Megatron returned the kiss and settled Moonbow into Bluestreak’s arms. “Indeed I shall. Here, take our grandspark. I wish to speak with our sparklings.” 

Bluestreak cradled Moonbow against his chestplates and stepped aside letting their sparklings draw close. Prism threw himself at Megatron, hugging him tightly. The rest soon huddled close, latching on. Megatron hugged them close, “Don’t fret. I will be back soon. Before you know it.” 

“We will miss you papa,” Diveroll whispered. “You sure you have to leave?” 

“I’m sorry, bitling, but I do.” 

“Come back soon, Papa!” 

“I will do my best. You all need to be good for your carriers, alright?” 

His sparklings all pressed close. “We will.” 

Megatron’s spark ached. He had never imagined the future would be this good, and the thought of it slipping away...horrifying. “And take care of each other.” 

“You know we will, papa,” Rapidfire said, and gave Megatron’s had a gentle squeeze. “Are you sure I can’t come?” 

“I’m sure, sparkling.” 

“Awww! But I want to help!” 

“You will help, by staying here and helping your creators care for the others.” 

“I can do that!” 

Megatron gave Rapidfire’s hand a little squeeze, “And help Veracity. You remember how much of a handful Moonbow was, I’m sure any spawn of your brother will be a million times worse.” 

“Sire!” Veracity said in exasperation, but it was all for show. He smiled and pressed a kiss against Megatron’s cheek, “More like a billion times worse.” 

Megatron laughed, “I’m glad you know your measure.”

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak smiled and wrapped an arm around Prism’s shoulder. “You two look so adorable! I love the carrier that you have Moonbow! It is so cute!”

Prism smiled at his carrier, “Thank you! I love it too. Sideswipe found it for me. He was so thoughtful.” 

Moonbow wiggled in the sling, “Ree! Ree! Purties! Purties!” He waved his little hand at the stand full of paints and art supplies. “Pretties. Please, Ree! Please!” 

Prism giggled and moved towards the stand. “Sure bitty. We can look. Maybe we can find something for your sire.” 

“No! No! For Moonie!” Moonbow exclaimed.

“For Moonie?! Why does Moonie need pretties? Moonie is already so pretty!” 

“Moonie wants pretties! All the pretties!” 

Prism and Bluestreak laughed, “Oh Moonie! You are so silly!” 

Moonbow gasped, “Not silly! No! No! No! Not silly. Sire says Moonie Artist. Best Artist. Need Pretties!!!” 

Bluestreak giggled, “Yes, yes you are. The best artist. The most talented.” 

“Pretties. Now. Pretties.” 

Prism frowned a little, “Moonie, you are starting to be rude. You be polite and ask nicely or you get nothing at all.” 

Moonbow gasped and covered his mouth with his servos, his optics wide and horrified. “Ree! I good! I nice!” 

Bluestreak laughed. “He is a little con artist isn’t he?” 

“Yes he is. Sometimes I fear he has a little bit too much of Sideswipe in him.” 

Moonbow gasped again, “Love Papa! Love Papa! Bad Ree! Badbadbadbadbad Ree! Tell Papa.” 

“I love your Papa too, bratling. That doesn’t mean I don’t know he can be a bad influence on you,” Prism said. “You are being bad.” 

“I good. Moonie GOOD! Moonie need Pretties.” 

“Oh, so you need pretties? Is that how it is?”

“Yus! Need all the pretties!” 

“Do you now? Well, I think-” A loud explosion made Bluestreak grab Prism and draw him against a wall. 

“What was that?” Prism asked trembling. His arms went around Moonbow protectively. “Creator?” 

“I don’t know. I...I think we need to get back to the palace now.” He grabbed Prism’s hand and pulled him through the alleyway. “Just keep Moonbow quiet. We don’t want to attract attention.” 

“Shh, Moonie. Ree needs you to be super quiet and sneaky, okay? Ree will keep you safe.” 

Moonbow clung to Prism’s chest and whimpered a few times, his optics wide and fearful as they heard another explosion and people screaming while they could see other mechs running at the end of the alleyway. 

Bluestreak held on tightly to Prism’s hand as they made their way through the maze of alleyways and backstreets. The commotion and clamour, until mechs and femmes were streaming into the alley around him. 

“What is happening, creator?” Prism yelled, terrified at this point. THis was as bad as when he had ran from Onslaught. His spark pounded inside of his chestplates. 

“I am not sure. Hang on to Moonbow and me and we will try to get through this crowd. Call your bondeds and let them know that something is going on here! We can have them come and get us as soon as we reach an area with some room.” 

Prism nodded and reach frantically across his bond to the twins. ::Sunny! Sides! Where are you!? I need help! Something is going on at the market! It’s like a riot or something! I am here with my carrier and Moonie! Please come and get us!:: 

::Where are you in the market?:: Sunstreaker asked, a note of panic in his voice.

::I...I don’t know. We ran into the back alleys. It’s a horrible maze. I’m just not sure.:: Prism replied on the cusp of panicking. 

::Look for a landmark, sweetspark. You can do this and we will come and find you and bring you to safety,:: Sideswipe said. 

Prism looked around while trying to sooth Moonbow’s soft whimpers as Bluestreak guided them through the crowd. “Papa, can you see any landmarks? I need something the twins can use to find us.” 

“Tell them we are almost to the main courtyard, the one with the outdoor theater in it.” 

::’Ree says that we are almost to the courtyard by the market with the outdoor theater in it. The one where we saw that play during the solstice last stellar.::

::We’ll be there in a klik. Stay put,:: Sunstreaker said firmly. ::We will get out out of it.::

::I know you will. I love you. I have faith in you,:: Prism murmured. ::I’m so scared, Sunny.::

::So am I, love. So am I.::

::We are coming into the courtyard! We are going to try and reach the stage! Look for us there!:: 

::Okay, stay safe! How is Moonbow? Is he okay?:: 

::He is scared. So am I, but he is being good.:: 

::We will be there soon! Hang on! Sideswipe is heading to you on his jetpack. Has Bluestreak called your sire?:: 

::He has. Sire is heading here too, but he is farther away. He’s so mad we went out.:: 

::He is only upset because he fears for your safety,:: Sunstreaker said in an attempt to sooth. 

::They are both yelling at him. I can tell,:: Prism whimpered. 

::It’s going to be okay,:: Sideswipe said soothingly. ::I’m almost there. Just hunkerdown. I will get you out. It’s going to be okay.::

Prism wasn’t so sure. The screams were growing louder again. Prism pressed back against his creator and the both huddled against the wall behind them. 

Moonbow whimpered in his sling, his tiny servos clinging to Prism’s chestplates. “Shh, my sweet Moonie. Have to be as quiet as Squish. So quiet.” 

“Want Squish. Want Papa. Want Sire! Moonie want go home!” 

“I know sweetspark, I do too.” 

Prism looked up, feeling relieved as he spotted Sideswipe land inside of the alleyway. Moonbow struggled in the sling until Prism finally freed him and he toddled over to his papa, as fast as his little legs could carry him. “Papa! Papa!” 

Sideswipe picked up the little sparkling, and as he looked up his optics widened. Prism followed his gaze, gasping as he spotted the Quintesson enforcers at the other end of the alley. 

Prism pushed at Sideswipe, “Get Moonie out of here! We will follow you on ped! Hurry!” 

Sideswipe nodded and took off, “Sunny will be here in three kliks. He’ll get you two out, alright?” 

Bluestreak nodded, “Skydive is almost here as well. If Sunstreaker can take Prism, Skydive can take me. Hurry up and get Moonbow out of here!” 

Sideswipe activated his jetpack, looking back for one moment before he carried Moonbow away to safety. Prism’s spark pulsed in his chest, quaking as the enforcer’s drew closer, driving them out of the alleyway. They drew their electro whips, hitting them just shy of the mech’s feet and drove them purposefully from the place they had been hiding. 

They ran, Bluestreak cried out of the enforcers got to close and the electro-whip licked at his plating wringing a scream from his vocalizer. 

Prism reached out and supported his creator, “‘Ree! are you okay? Here lean on me! They will be here soon! Don’t worry. We’ll be home soon!” 

“Prism, sweetspark. If Skydive gets here before Sunstreaker, I want him to get you out of here. I want you to be safe, Sweetspark. I lost you once, I won’t lose you again!” 

“No! No! I won’t let you do this! Papa needs you, Sire needs you! No!” Prism bit out. “I won’t let you sacrifice yourself for me.” 

“It is my decision,” Bluestreak says as calmly as he can. Prism can still feel a tremble in his carrier’s armour. 

“No! I just...no. Please no!” 

“Don’t argue with me, Sparkling. You are going first. I will be fine. I have had training on how to deal with dangerous situations. You have not, so I will stay here and you will go with Skydive if he gets here first.” 

Prism was about to argue further when he suddenly slumped and Bluestreak scrambled to grab his sparkling. He knelt to the ground cradling him and then slumped over himself as a small dart pierced a line in his arm. 

Prism slumped against the ground, his processor still active, but his limbs would not respond. He screamed inside as one of the enforcers stooped and picked him up. He heard, rather than saw the second retrieve Bluestreak. Sunstreaker wasn’t going to make it! There was not going to be any rescue. Prism’s spark quaked with fear as there were carried up into the ship. 

::Sunny....Sunny! Help! HELP ME! They are---they are taking us up into a ship. Please. HELP!::

::WHAT?! HANG ON! I’ll BE THERE IN A KLIK!:: 

::Sunny! I don't think I have a klik! Please, help Sideswipe with Moonie! I love you three so much! With all my spark!:: 

::Don't talk like that! I'll get you out of there!:: 

::I love you so much. I...tell Moonie I love him. Don’t let him forget me. Don’t ever let him think that I d-don’t love him with all my spark.::

::Prism! STOP talking like that. I’m...I’m...::

::I love you, Sunny. Tell Sid----::

::Prism? Prism?! Answer me! Prism! Prism!:: 

::Sunny! What happened!?! Moonie started crying and won’t stop! Where is Prism? I can’t feel him through the bond!:: 

::I don’t know! He said the Quints had taken him. I am almost there! I will get him back!:: 

Sunstreaker raced to the site, and arrived in time to see the ship take off. “Noooo!!!!” he screamed, falling to his knees. “NO!!!!!!!!” ::He is gone, Sideswipe. We’ve lost him.::

“Sunstreaker? Where are they?” Skydive asked, landing beside him. “I lost contact with Bluestreak.” 

“We lost them, Dive. The quints have them,” Sunstreaker said in a dull tone. “They are gone.” 

Skydive’s wings rattled, “No...NO!” he keened. “They can’t be gone. We can’t lose them!”

“But we have,” Sunstreaker whispered.

“No! Bluestreak! No! No! Prism! Oh Primus! Moonbow was with them! That poor sparkling!” 

Sunstreaker put a shaking servo on Skydive’s shoulder, “Moonbow got away. Prism insisted that Sideswipe take him and get away. He didn’t want to overburden Side’s jetpack and we were only a few kliks away.” 

“A few kliks too many. Oh Primus, Sunstreaker. What am I going to tell our sparklings? What am I going to tell our bondeds?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t know. We have to get them back,” Sunstreaker’s armour puffed out in agitation. What was he going to tell Sides? He had failed them both. 

Skydive keened, his agitation growing. “I cannot...I cannot take this. The whole of the battalion went with Megatron, we cannot even chase after them.”

OoOoOoOo

Megatron knew something was wrong. The images he was getting from bluestreak’s side of the bond were chaotic and nearly indecipherable. Skydive was equally agitated.

He turned behind him to his communications officer, “Get me a channel back to Cybertron. Something is very wrong.” 

The junior officer nodded and before too long the front view screen activated, “Lord Megatron! We were about to comm you! There has been a Quintesson incursion on Cybertron! At least a hundred mechs taken!” 

Megatron growled, “How did they get through our defenses?” 

“We are investigating, my lord. My lord, i...I regret to inform you two of those taken by the Quintessons were your Consort Bluestreak and Prince Prism.” 

“You must be mistaken,” Megatron said, not wanting to believe it. 

“I’m sorry, your majesty. We are not. It was confirmed by Consort Skydive. He...he is on the communication screen, my lord, and asking for you.” 

Megatron vented heavily, pain wracking through his spark, but he did not show it outwardly. he could not afford to. 

“Put him on!” 

The screen changed to show Skydive, who was obviously distraught his wings drooping flat to his back. “Megatron! Oh, Primus! They are gone! They took them! Blue and Prism were out at the market with Moonbow when the Quints attacked! Sideswipe got there and managed to get Moonbow away in time but Prism and Blue wanted to make sure he was safe. Sunstreaker and I were only ten kliks away so they said they would wait for us. By the time we got there, the ships were already taking off.” 

Megatron’s hands clenched on the consul board, his claws biting into the metal and leaving narrow channels behind. He was angry, so angry, and yet he wished he was back home so he could hold his grieving mate. he did not like seeing Skydive like this. He could not take the terror he still felt from Bluestreak’s side of the bond. 

“We will save them, my love. Even if I have to go to the ends of the galaxy.” 

Skydive nodded, too distraught to speak, “We will.” He finally managed. 

“Is Moonbow alright? Did Sideswipe manage to get him to safety.” 

“He...they are all in the castle. All of the sparklings. I---didn’t think it was wise to have any of our family outside of our defenses. Moonbow is with the medics right now. He is distraught, love. Traumatised.” 

Megatron nodded not surprised, “It is to be expected. Watch him carefully.” 

“I will,” Skydive whispered. “I promise.” 

“What can you tell me about the attack?” 

“It had been well planned out. They knew where to go to herd the panicked mechs towards a central plaza where they had prepositioned their ships as well as Quints with stun darts and whips to drive mechs where they wanted.” 

“What did they attack? There are usually only a few mechs at the markets at any time.” 

“It was the annual traders market and Artisans show. The finest crafts-mechs on Cybertron were showing off their wares and hoping to attract patrons.” 

Megatron nodded, “Clever of them.” 

“Too clever, I would say,” Skydive whispered. “Blue is terrified. They’ve hurt him. I can feel it.” 

“You know he will fight them. And they will hurt him for it,” Metatron said baldly. 

“Knowing does not lessen the pain any,” Skydive whispered. “I should have protected him.” 

“I know that you have done all that you could. Keep the rest of our family safe.” 

“I will. I’ll contact if we hear about anything from the searchers.” 

The screen went blank. “Get my generals in the conference room now. There has been a change in plans. Quintessa will pay for this outrage!” 

“Right away, your majesty,” one of the mechs said and ran off retrieve the mechs in question.

The mechs were all waiting for him once he reached the wardroom. Promptness was something he could appreciate. Especially in this situation. his mate’s and his sparklings life were hanging in the balance. 

Soundwave was the first to stand once Megatron entered the room. “Megatron: well?” 

“No. There has been a Quintesson incursion on our homeworld. After this meeting, I recommend that you contact your families. Iacon was invaded and at least two hundred citizens were stolen by them.” 

Gasps and murmurs spread through the room. “Megatron: Names known?” 

Megatron looked at Soundwave. “I’m sorry Soundwave. Bluestreak and Prism were taken. They had visited the market when the Quintessons attacked.” 

Soundwave nodded, “Prowl, Jazz: also visited market. Soundwave: Does not believe they were taken. Jazz: smug.”

Megatron’s optics widened minutely before he nodded. Neither mech needed to be armed to cause considerable damage. He had seen that first hand. “I am glad they escaped.”

“Soundwave: pleased. Prowl: sparked again.” 

Megatron nodded slowly. If anything it just made the Praxian more fierce. “I see.”

Soundwave looked away, “Megatron: will get his mate back.” 

“However for the moment, we have a large plan. Since the Quintessons have seen fit to insult our Empire by not only invading our home world, but striking our capital city and stealing over two hundred of our citizens we are going to return the favor. Soundwave, begin working on a plan for the invasion on Quintessa. This ends here and now. We are going to end the Quintesson threat at its source.” 

“Megatron: understood.”

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak and Prism huddled together in the cell that they had shoved them into. Bluestreak rocked Prism gently, watching over him as he recharged. His sparkling shivered and held on tightly to him even in recharge.

Bluestreak had tried to fight them, had ripped at them, screaming, but he had never been a close combat fighter. He wasn’t the twins, and he certainly wasn’t Megatron. He had fought until they had tranquilized him, and he had woke up in the cell. 

He was just grateful that Prism was in the same cell as he was. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if he hadn’t been able to hold onto his sparkling. His poor sparkling.. He could only imagine his frightened Prism had to be, this had to be far too similar to what had happened to him before, only now he doubted that there would be kind rescuers at their destination. 

Bluestreak tried to reach out to his bonded and was relieved to immediately feel their love and concern over the bond. ::Blue! Are you okay?! Where are you!? Is Prism with you?::

::Dive! I’m here! I’m alright for the most part. The Quints put Prism and I in a cage. At least we are together. We are still on the ship, not sure where we are headed.:: 

::Just stay calm, our bonded is already planning a rescue. We will get you back. We will. I love you.::

::Oh, Skydive, I love you too,:: Bluestreak murmured across the bond. ::I don’t know what they are goign to do with me. I...I...I just feel sick worrying about what they will do when they figure out that I’m sparked.::

::Blue...::

::What if---what if they snuff it out.:: Bluestreak tried to calm his trembles. 

::Don’t think about that. Try to remain positive. Not even Quints would snuff a sparkling. There is no profit in it for them.:: 

::I know. I still wish that I was home. I want to curl up with you and have you rub between my wings.:: 

::I wish that was possible too. As soon as we get you home, I am going to spoil you rusty.::

::If I get home,:: Bluestreak whispered across the bond. 

::Blue, my love, you will come back to us. Please don’t doubt that. Please. We have gotten this far together. Just have some faith.::

Bluestreak’s hold on Prism tightened. He wish he had insisted that that Sideswipe take Prism. He shouldn’t have to bear this. 

::I should have had Prism go with Sideswipe. He has had no training to deal with this. He suffered so much after he was stolen by Onslaught, now he is suffering again.:: 

::Hopefully the two of you will remain together. Try to keep his spirit up. Let him know that the twins and Moonbow are here in the palace with me and the sparklings. Moonbow seems to be okay.:: 

::That is good news at least. I was so scared for him. The poor sparkling should not have to have witnessed such things.:: Bluestreak stroked Prism’s plating. His creation was still very deep in recharge, thankfully. 

::Sparklings are resilient,:: Skydive said, trying to reassure his bondmate. 

::They are, but stuff such as what happened leaves scars in the spark.::

::Try and rest, Sweetspark. You are going to need your strength. Try to help Prism as much as you can. Megatron is already aware of the situation and is working on a plan.:: 

::Keep us updated. Hopefully Prism and I will remain together. He is still in recharge from the stun dart. Can you ask Ratchet if I need to be worried about the stun dart harming the sparkling I’m carrying?:: 

::I will ask him, I promise,:: Skydive replied, his worry obvious despite the fact he tried to hide it. 

::Thank you, love.::

OoOoOoOo

Moonbow was quiet, too quiet as he clung to Sideswipe’s sparkplates. Sideswipe didn’t think he could get the sparkling off with a crowbar. he didn’t really want to.

“Moonie?” Sideswipe asked softly, “Do you want a treat?” 

Moonbow clung tighter still to Sideswipe’s chest and chirped sadly, “Want ‘Ree. Where ‘Ree? Want ‘Ree!” 

Sideswipe sighed and softly pet Moonbow’s helm, “Me too, Moonie. Me too.” 

Moonbow looked up at Sideswipe before nuzzling his chest and softly whimpering. It made Sideswipe’s spark hurt to hear it. Their poor sparkling. 

“Want ‘Ree,” Moonbow said more softly. “Can’t feel. Gone. Gone.” He clicked, falling back to binary. 

“I’m sorry, love. He’s gone away for a while,” Sideswipe whispered, “You need to be strong for him, bitty.” 

“Papa? Sads.” 

Sideswipe rubbed between Moonbow’s winglets, “Oh, bitty.” 

“Papa! Where ‘Ree? Want Ree!” 

“He would be here if he could. He loves you so very much.” 

Moonbow sniffled and slowly began to drift into an uneasy recharge. As soon as his little helm would droop and his optics shutter, he would jerk awake and look around blearily while chirping sadly for his carrier. 

It broke Sideswipe’s spark to see it. “Sweetspark, you need to recharge. You will make yourself ill.” 

“No, Papa. No. Need ‘Ree,” Moonbow whimpered. “Ree.” 

“Maybe we should take him to a medic,” Sunstreaker said, watching the sparkling. He didn’t look good at all. His wings drooped. He didn’t even want to hold Squish, and Sunstreaker knew he loved that toy. 

“I know you want ‘Ree, Moonie. Look! Here’s Squish! Don’t you want to hold Squish?” 

“No! No Squish! Want ‘Ree! Want ‘Ree!” 

Sideswipe looked over at Sunstreaker helplessly. ::What are we going to do?:: 

::I don’t know. With as much as it hurts us to not have Prism here, for Moonie it has to be worse. Prism has barely been away from him since he emerged.:: 

Sideswipe all but drooped, ::What are we going to do Sunny? We need him. It’s like the Onslaught thing all over again...only worse.::

Sunstreaker growled, ::You don’t have to remind me. i’m worried enough as it is.::

::Maybe we should have Ratchet dose Moonie to let him recharge.:: 

::We may have no choice. He has to recharge. He just keeps fighting it.:: 

::I know. I just...I don't want to make him go into recharge like that.:: 

::It might be best. Just in case….:: 

::Don’t even talk about that!:: 

::Home for the best, plan for the worse,:: Sideswipe said grimly. 

Sunstreaker glared, “I mean it. Stop talking like that. We will find him. We have to. There **IS** no other option.”

Sideswipe looked away, unable to hide the pained look on his face. “If you think so, Sunny.” 

::Sides, we are going to find them.::

::What if we don’t? I..I don’t know if I could hold on if, if...:: 

::We would have to. For Moonbow’s sake. We can’t make him lose all his creators at once.:: 

Sideswipe ducked his helm and shivered, “You are right. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for even thinking that. We could never leave our sparkling willingly.” 

Moonbow whimpered, “Want ‘Ree.”

“I know, love. We are going to go see Ratchet though,” Sunstreaker said taking Moonbow from Sideswipe, and cuddling the sparkling against his chestplates. 

“No ‘Atchet. No. No!”

“I’m sorry, Moonie, but we need to see Ratchet. It’ll be alright. You can play with Squish after that.” 

“No! No ‘Atchet! No Squish! Want ‘Ree! Want ‘Ree! Why no “Ree? Where ‘Ree?” 

Sunstreaker tightened his grip on Moonbow. “He...he’s busy. He’ll be home soon. We’ll make sure that he is home soon.” 

“Want ‘Ree! ‘Ire! Want ‘Ree, ‘Ire!” 

“I know, Moonie. I know. I want him here too.” 

Moonbow whimpered as Sunstreaker took him out into the hall and walked towards the medbay. “We all want him to come home, Moonie. We love him very much.” 

“Love you, ‘Ire. Love. No see ‘Atchet. Pwease. Pwease. Moonie good.” 

“You are good. You are the best sparkling,” Sunstreaker said as they walked into the medbay. “I love you too.” 

He walked into the medbay with Sideswipe close behind him as they looked around for Ratchet. Several mechs were on the medical berths or weeping in chairs. “Ratchet?” 

“What do you two want? Can’t you see that I’m- Oh, hey there little Moonbow. What’s wrong?” 

“Want ‘Ree, ‘Atchet! Want ‘Ree!” 

Ratchet looked up at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in confusion before he seemed to realize that Prism wasn’t behind them this time. “The market?” 

“Yeah. He and Blue.” 

“Frag,” Ratchet exclaimed. “Frag, really?” 

“Yeah, really,” Sunstreaker said soberly, and sat Moonbow down on the berth. “He’s not recharged since we got him home.” 

The medic frowned, and picked up his scanner. “He is running hot. Might be best if you leave him here for observation.” 

“No! No!” Moonbow bellowed, “No stay!”

“Does he have to Ratchet? He...he has been really clingy since Prism…” 

“You two can stay here as well. I need to check him over, he might be getting sick from the stress. There is a double berth free in the corner. Try to get him to settle down. I’d rather not have to sedate him unless there is no other choice.” 

“We understand.” 

Ratchet nodded, and watched them settle down on the berth, Moonbow cradled between them.

OoOoOoOo

The enforcers opening the door stirred Bluestreak from his recharge, he was awake in a moment, and pushed a groggy Prism behind him. His wings flared aggressively, and he charged at the enforcers, growling.

Prism gasped and tried to stand, only to slump against the bars of their cell. “‘Ree! No!” 

Bluestreak knew if he could take out the guards, perhaps he could get Prism and hide somewhere on the ship until they could escape. Maybe find a shuttle or escape pod that they could take away from the Quintesson slave ship. 

The guards however lashed out with a stun whip that had him limp on the floor as they slapped stasis cuffs on him. 

Bluestreak struggled against the cuffs, but he could not just shrug off the effects. He couldn't stop them when they grabbed Prism, and pushed him through the door. The other guard grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder. 

“Let me go you fragger!” Bluestreak hissed. 

“Silence slave!” The guard slapped Bluestreak’s frame hard and carried him down a hall behind Prism. The hall ended in a large open bay with Quintesson at various points. All around mechs and femmes were being herded into small, single-frame cells. 

Bluestreak could see mechs being torn away from each other and even more sparkbreaking sparklings being torn from their creator’s arms. 

Prism saw it as well, and began to struggled against the mech that was holding on to his doorwing. They weren’t taken to the cells though. Instead they were both taken to a separate room with medical equipment. The mech that had slung Bluestreak over his shoulder sat him down on one of the berths, and strapped him in before removing the cuffs. 

Prism fought and screamed, but he was quickly subdued and strapped to the other berth. 

A quintesson came towards them, a scanner in one of it’s tentacles. It began scanning Bluestreak as he wriggled in his bonds. The scanner beeped and the mech waved his tentacles in excitement. 

He then turned towards Prism. Prism shrank in his bonds trying to get as far from the Quintesson as possible as the being scanned him. The scanner beeped as well making the Quintesson eagerly waved his tentacles again. 

“Oh, this is excellent. They are both sparked. It doubles their worth. Such wonderful news,” the medic exclaimed. “We will need a special preparation for them, I think.” 

Prism left out a pained keen, and Bluestreak wanted nothing more than to reach out to his precious sparkling. This was not the way he wanted to find out there would be another grandsparkling. He couldn't help but worry about Prism as well. The mech thrashed until the Quintesson medic cursed and he jabbed something into Prism’s main energon line. 

“Inform the High Trader that we have a rare offering this sol! These two shall fetch more than the others combined most likely!” 

“At once, Medic Q’rr’la!” 

Bluestreak tried to slip his bonds again but the Quintesson saw him and before he could react, he had been sedated.

OoOoOoOo

“Your majesty...there is a broadcast coming in. I think...you should....it is a Quint signal, my lord,” Thundercracker said, looking uneasy as he lead Megatron into the comm center.

Megatron watched the screen, and it’s view of a platform. “What is this?”

“Quint slave auction, we believe,” Thundercracker said succinctly. “I am sorry, my lord.” 

“Put it on the main screen!” 

For a moment the screen showed only the empty platform and then a Quintesson heavily bedecked in the strange jewelry and ornament they favored came onto it and burbled in the Quintesson language. 

However as Thundercracker activated the translation program, it was quite clear what was going on as a small form was forced onto the platform in stasis cuffs. Megatron felt his claws digging into the palm of his servo. “-mate of the barbarian leader. He will make a fine slave! Already a proven breeder and currently enceinte! We will begin opening bids at 100,000 shanix!” 

Megatron tremble, rage filling his lines and making him see red. “I will kill them. I will kill all of them.” The bidding was fierce, and Megatron could see how Bluestreak fought the stasis cuffs. He finally sagged against the enforcers holding him, and still the bidding went on, finally stopping at 10 million shanix. It was astronomical. 

That price was more than Megatron had spent on building the palace when they had taken control of Cybertron. In fact that was more than his warship had cost to build. Megatron barely restrained from destroying the screen as he saw Bluestreak dragged from the platform and a smaller form being dragged to take his place.

OoOoOoOo

“What is going on? Sunstreaker demanded as they entered the comm center. He had never seen Megatron so mad, not even during the war.

Sideswipes was already focused on the screen, “Is that Prism? What are they doing? What is going on?” 

Moonbow shifted uneasily and Sideswipe soothed him without taking his optics off the screen. A Quintesson was gesturing towards Prism, who was standing on a small platform in stasiscuffs. 

“-spring of the barbarian leader! A unique and rare coloring! Proven as a breeder, currently enceinte with twin offspring.” 

Sunstreaker quivered, optics widening. “He’s sparked...oh frag...oh frag...they are...they can’t do this...” 

“But they are,” Sideswipe whispered, his own optics stuck on the screen. “He looks terrified. He’s so far away. I can barely feel it through the bond.” 

Another Quintesson came on stage, rolling what looked to be an projection scanner. He positioned it in front of Prism and activated it. Sunstreaker growled as the scanner projected an image of Prism’s spark and the two tiny sparks attached to it. “Proof of twin offspring! Bidding will begin at...one million shanix!” 

“How can they do this?” Sunstreaker raged. “Monsters. They are monsters.” 

“They are,” Sideswipe whispered and held Moonbow close. “I wish I could destroy them.” 

“Ten million shanix! Will anyone go higher?” 

Sunstreaker shut off his audials unable to take it any longer.

Sidewipe stared in horror as the bidding rose higher and higher, finally stopping at 60 million shanix. Megatron growled as Sideswipe clung tightly to Moonbow and Sunstreaker wrapped an arm around them both. 

“What is the plan Megatron? How are we getting them back?” 

“We will invade,” Megatron said finally. Soundwave is already gathering intel. We will find the Quint that purchased them, do not worry.” 

“We want to go with you,” Sunstreaker said suddenly. “I at least can’t wait here.” 

Megatron frowned, “Who will care for Moonbow? While your dedication to Prism is admirable, you have a duty to your sparkling.” 

Sideswipe looked down at the sedated sparkling. “I’ll stay with Moonie. Sunny has always been the better fighter of the two of us.”

Megatron frowned, but nodded, “That is acceptable. The sparkling needs someone.” 

“He will have his Papa. I will keep him safe,” Sideswipe said, and pressed a kiss against Moonbow’s helm. Moonbow chirped sleepily, and clung more tightly to Sideswipes sparkplates, and finally he fell back into an uneasy recharge.

Megatron reached out and rubbed Moonbow’s tiny helm, “He is so young to have to endure such events. It is a pity. He looks so much his carrier.” 

Sideswipe looked down at Moonbow with a sad smile. “He does. He looks so much like Prism that it makes my spark ache sometimes. What am I going to tell him if Prism doesn’t come back?” 

“I do not know. I wish I had the answers, but I do not. What will I tell my own sparklings?” Megatron let has hand fall away. He look lost for a moment. “I just do not know.” 

Sideswipe’s armour clamped tight against his protoform. “We will get them back. I think we all have to have faith in that.” 

“Get them back for us. Our sparklings need their carriers. And Megs…” 

“Yes?” 

“Make those Quint fraggers pay for this...spectacle.”

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak clung to Prism. The room they had been placed in was small, and none of the Quintessons or mechs on the ship would speak to them as they were transported. They had not seen the mech that had bought them both, and Bluestreak wished they never would have to.

Prism whimpered and curled closer to Bluestreak. Blue felt his spark ache, his poor sparkling! This had to be, by far, the worst way of discovering that one was carrying. His poor Prism! His bitlet had wanted to carry again for a while, but not like this. 

Prism should be back with his mates, being spoiled rusty, not here on what appeared to be Quintessa, enslaved. The door to the room opened and the guard stared down at them. 

Another mech came in with the guards. “I am here to give you your marques.” 

“Our what?” Prism whimpered. 

“Just don’t fight with me. it will go easier if you co-operate. There will be less pain.” 

Bluestreak glared, “Stay away.” 

The mech looked dejected, “I am sorry but the Master has ordered you to have your marques added. It must be done.” 

One of the guards slapped the mech hard with a tentacle before burbling in the strange Quintesson language and gesturing towards the two of them. The mech flinched and moved towards them with another guard. “It’ll be quick.” 

“No. Stay away. You aren’t putting anything on me or my sparkling. I will kill you if you touch me. I will KILL you,” Bluestreak yelled, pushing Prism behind him even as he dropped into a defensive stance. 

“I am sorry you feel that way,” the mech murmured. “Restrain them.” 

The guards burbled at each other and moved closer. Bluestreak growled in warning, his wings flaring. 

“‘Ree...maybe we should just---” 

“No, sparkling. NO. Do not think that.” 

Two more guards came in and moved towards him and Prism. Bluestreak spread his wings even further but the guards kept coming. Bluestreak fought and clawed at the guards as they tore him away from his cowering sparkling. 

Bluestreak found himself pressed against the wall while the others guards grabbed Prism and shoved him against the wall as well. The mech with the guards moved behind Bluestreak and Blue frantically tried to see what the mech was doing before felt an unholy burning pain shoot through his left door wing. 

Bluestreak screamed, loud and high, and kept screaming until his vocalizer cut out leaving him burbling static. 

“I’m sorry,” the mech said, and finally the weight lifted from bluestreak. The guards let go of him and he slumped to the floor nearly the moment that Prism started to scream in pain. 

Bluestreak watched blearily as the guards finally released Prism, and the mech spread gel across the marque now maring Prism’s doorwing. 

Prism was limp and appeared to have passed out. Bluestreak struggled to try to get to his peds, to get close to his sparkling. The mech began to approach him, likely to spread the gel on him as well, but was waved away by the guards. 

The guards grabbed him, and dragged him onto his peds and out of the cell. The other guards were following with Prism. They were taken down several halls before being carried into a large, elaborate hall where a Quintesson sat on a large elevated chair, a throne, overlooking the hall. Two mechs stood, one on each side, each wearing elaborate collars and leashes that the Quintesson held. One held a platter of what appeared to be organic fuels while the other held a tray holding two collars even more elaborate than the ones the other mechs wore. 

The guards held onto them tightly while another mech approached. “I’m Fastweld. I have to give your language download. It may give you a momentary sensation of veritgo,” the mech said, and he plugged into Bluestreak before he could even protest. Kliks latter the burbles settled into an understandable language. 

“The download is complete master,” the medic bowed low to the Quintesson before leaving. 

“Excellent. Bring them closer. I want them collared as they should be.” 

Bluestreak began to struggle again. “No! I am not some slagging pet! You aren’t collaring me or my sparkling!” 

The Quintesson rose off of his throne, securing the leashes for the the two mechs on the side of the throne. He came towards Bluestreak and slapped him hard across the faceplates, hard enough to send him to his knees. “Slaves do not speak without permission! You will learn your place!” 

Prism moaned and whimpered as he came back online, “Papa? ‘Ree?” 

“Collar them! Now,” the Quintesson barked. 

The guard took the collar and fastened it around Bluestreak’s neck. They did the same to Prism, ignoring the broken sobs that left his lipplates. 

“Get them to their feet,” the Quintesson snapped. 

The guards jerked Bluestreak to his peds, “Where do you want them, Master?” 

“Take them both to my berthroom. I think it is time that I show my new slaves what their place is!” 

“Of course, Master. Would you like them restrained? They are still quite feral. The older one tried to attack us when they were marked.” 

“Hmm, yes. Make sure that they are...biddable when I get. Have the medic ensure it.” 

“Of course, Master.” 

THe medic was summoned and came with two syringes one a cloudy blue liquid, and the other deep purple. Bluestreak struggled against the guard, “No. Frag no. Don’t do that.” 

“Do you want us to muzzle him, my lord?” 

“No. I like it when they scream and beg.” 

The medic drew close to Bluestreak first and pressed the needle through his energon line, pressing the blue liquid into his lines. It burned as it passed into his system, and then his limbs felt heavy and he went limp in the guards grasp. “The sedative is working, my lord.” 

“And you brought a vile of false heat for the other?” 

“I did master,” the medic said, and moved towards Prism. 

Prism squirmed and whimpered, trying to get away from the approaching medic. “Please, no! Please, let me go! Please!” 

The Quintesson moved closer to Prism, a tentacle stroking over his faceplates. “Such a rare and lovely treat. I shall enjoy this very much. It already appears to be a well mannered slave. So quiet and well behaved, even if it talks too much. Easy to correct.” 

The medic plunged the syringe in Prism’s line despite the way he struggled. The effects were fast leaving Prism whimpering. “Please,” He whimpered, completely overwhelmed by the heat coursing through his frame. “Please, please, please. I n-need. I---I---” He shuddered, hips twitching up and his panel snapped open. 

He whined in distress, while Bluestreak whimpered in despair. 

“Yes, such a good slave. So wet for me already. Take them to my bedchamber.” 

“Yes, my lord.” 

“And have them set up a recorder feed. I want to...savor this later.”

The guards picked them up and carried them across the complex. Bluestreak was limp in their grasp, and Prism twisted and moaned. They finally reached their destination and were both placed on a massive berth. 

“Do you want them bound, my master?” 

“Hmm, yes. Bind their servos and put spreader bars on them. I want a good show for the recording.” 

“Of course, my master.” 

“W’sko’r, see that everything is attended to while I am occupied.” 

“As you wish, my lord. I hope that you have an enjoyable time with your newest acquisitions. May we withdraw, my lord? Shall I leave a guard in the corner to ensure your safety?” 

“Yes, S’dri’r stay, and get the slaves prepared.” The Quintesson lord watched as the guard first bound Prism’s hands beneath his doorwings, then a spreader at his knees keeping his legs spread far apart. Prism whimpered and moan, begging to see his bondeds until the Quintesson lord ordered him gagged. Prism tried to wiggled away, but a chain was attached to his collar, and pulled tight as it was fastened to the middle of the spreader, leaving his chest pressed to the berth and his aft high in the air. 

Bluestreak twitched, wanting to get to his sparkling and rip the restraints off of Prism. He had to protect his precious creation. All that he managed to do though was twitch his fingers slightly and make a low moaning sound when he tried to shout at the Quintesson to get away from them! 

Prism was whimpering around his gag and Bluestreak watched in horror as the guard activated a recording device. As the guard aimed it at Prism’s exposed aft, the Quintesson lord moved next to his restrained sparkling. Bluestreak could feel tears drip down his faceplates as he watch the Quintesson toy with Prism’s exposed valve, sliding a tentacle along the rim.

Prism offlined his optics, the whimpers leaving his mouth rose in pitch as the teasing tentacle pushed inside. 

“Online your optics,” The Quint snapped, and smacked Prism across the aft. 

Prism gave a muffled yelp, bound hands clenched together. He looked fearfully over his shoulder, while his valve began to drip with lubricate. Tears ran down his faceplates and Blustreak could feel his spark breaking. 

The Quint chuckled and dipped his tentacle into Prism again, making him arch his back and his doorwings flare. Prism moan behind his gag and trembled. The Quint used another tentacle to caress the collar that had been put around Prism slender neck. 

“So beautiful, you were worth the shanix,” the quint hummed, carressing Prism’s helm even as his pushed a second tentacle inside of Prism’s valve. They were just as wide as the twin’s spikes and spread him wide before the camera. 

“Look at him, S’dir’r! Look how easily he takes my tentacles. This one might even be able to take my mating tentacle fully.” 

The Quint removed the two tentacles from Prism’s valve while dragging Bluestreak’s limp frame closer. One tentacle slid into Bluestreak’s slack mouth, plunging deep into his intake. The Quint pried open Bluestreak’s panel, tearing it off and throwing it across the room. The second slick tentacle slid into Bluestreak’s valve as the Quint moved a much larger tentacle with a bulbous tip to the edge of Prism’s valve. 

A tentacle pulled Prism back impaling him in the larger tentacle. It spread the lips of his valve obscenely wide before passing inside. Prism panted, whimpering as more and more of the monster was pushed inside until the rim of his valve his another bulge. It took an effort for the Quint to push it past the rim, but he somehow managed without ripping Prism’s valve. The Quint crowed in victory, cackling.

The Quint began to work the thick tentacle in and out of Prism’s valve, making Prism squeal behind his gag and thick ropes of lubricant to drip out of his valve. Bluestreak could feel the tentacle in his intake plunging in and out of his mouth while the tentacle in his valve did the same. 

Bluestreak twitched as he felt a second tentacle slide into his valve. He could see his sparkling next to him, being raped by the Quintesson’s bizarre huge tentacle. His poor sparkling! He should never have to endure this. 

The Quint roared, his tentacles released Bluesteak and coiled around Prism, slamming him into the huge tentacle over and over again as overload ripped through the Quint’s systems. Prism screamed against the gag, his valve clenching down tightly on the invader. He rocked back, in spite of himself and whimpered as pleasure continued to race through his spark even after the overload was over.

OoOoOoOo

Megatron stared at the screen that had just shown him that...that..abomination. He curled his servo into a fist and with a roar slammed it down on the table hard enough to leave a deep ugly dent.

How dare they!? How dare that smug Quintesson bootleg taunt him like this?! 

He turned to Soundwave, who was wrapping his arms around his stunned and furious mates. “We are going to make them suffer for this.” 

“Gonna destroy him,” Jazz growled in Soundwave’s grasp. “Gonna rip him apart.” 

Prowl frowned, but held on tightly to his smaller mate. “Jazz. We’ve talked about this.”

“I dont’ giva frag.” 

“I agree with Jazz, Prowl. That fragger will pay for this outrage! He has dared to purchase our loved ones as though they were mechanimals and now, now they taunt us with this filthy recording. We will raze Quintessa to the ground!” Megatron growled, bearing sharp denta. 

Prowl nodded, “They should pay, I do not argue that. They should suffer for what they have done.” 

“More than suffer,” Jazz said, his optics bright. 

Megatron gave Jazz a look of agreement. “They shall. We are preparing the invasion. Prowl, I would appreciate your input on our tactical plans to ensure a minimum of casualties. To ensure that we avoid the ….censure of our allies, we will be forced to keep those killed in the initial assault to a minimum. They will be put on trial for their crimes.” 

Prowl nodded, “You know I will be more than happy to help you with this. We will do anything to get our sparkling and grandsparkling back. Won’t we?” He said giving Jazz and Soundwave a look that brooked no argument.

OoOoOoOo

Sideswipe rocked Moonbow, the sparkling was so quiet now. He looked up at sideswipe with big blue optics, but he never said a thing.

Sunstreaker had left that sol with Megatron. It hurt Sideswipe’s spark to watch him go, but he knew he needed to stay. 

Their poor Moonbow. He looked at their precious sparkling, all that he had left of Prism and Sunstreaker at the moment. He loved him so much! He pressed a kiss to Moonbow’s helm and paused in concern. 

Moonbow felt...hot. Too hot! He hurried out of the quarters that he had been given in the palace and hurried to the medical bay. What was wrong with his sparkling? 

“Ratchet! Ratchet! Something is wrong with him! Help! Help!” Sideswipe yelled as he ran into the medbay. “He’s overheating!”

Ratchet looked up, calm as ever. “Get him over here then. Give me a moment. I’ll grab a thermal regulator. Ratchet draped the thermal regulating mesh around the sparkling and hurried him over to the exam room.

“What’s wrong with him, Ratchet? Can you help him?” 

“Let me work, Sideswipe. I’ll let you know when I know anything. I’m scanning him now.” 

Ratchet scanned the fussing sparkling, frowning as he saw the results. “Move over, Sideswipe. I need to begin treating him. Moonbow has somehow contracted a rather nasty virus.” 

“What? How?” Sideswipe exclaimed. 

“Stress in part.” 

Moonbow whimpered. “Leggo. Leggo!” 

“I’m sorry, littleling, I cannot,” Ratchet said. 

“Can you help him, Ratchet? Help him!” 

“I am doing that now, Sideswipe.”

Sideswipe watched helplessly as Ratchet worked on Moonbow, starting an energon drip and injecting his little sparkling with medicine. Moonbow never cried out. He lay limp against the berth, and that more than anything terrified Sideswipe. 

“Ratchet---” 

“Be quiet and let me work,” the medic snapped. 

Sideswipe moved to the side of the medical berth and took one of Moonbow’s tiny servos in his own. “Oh Moonie. Don’t leave me too. Please, sweetspark.” 

Sideswipe reached into his subspace and pulled out Squish, tucking the toy next to Moonbow. Moonbow loved that silly turbofish toy so much, he would spend joors in the tub playing with it while...while Prism watched on. 

Primus, he missed him. 

He missed Sunny as well. Missed them both so much his spark ached. And no he might lose their darling sparkling. Moonie’s hand was lax in his own. 

“I think we caught it early enough. There was some systems that were compromised. I’m sorry.” 

“Is he going to make it?” 

“Yes...but...he was reacting badly to the energon. I had to put in a mineral supplement to counteract it. I’m sorry...but it might not be something that will go away. Energon intolerance is something that is very hard to treat.” 

“What do you mean? Is he not alright? Ratchet what’s wrong?”

Ratchet sighed and draped a small mesh over the little sparklings frame. “He seems to be having issues processing regular energon. He may have developed an energon allergy.” 

Sideswipe frowned, “An allergy to energon? Can’t you get rid of it?” 

“I am afraid it is not something that can be gotten rid of, Sideswipe. It can be managed. But it is something he is going to have to learn to live with. As I said, there are supplements that can be added to bypass it.” 

Sideswipe shook, and looked down at his recharging sparkling. “I’ve failed him.” 

“No. You haven’t.” 

“Yes, I have. You don’t understand. I have failed my sparkling and my mates. How could I have let this happen?” 

“You did not allow it happen, it is something that you could not have prevented. It is a miracle that you caught it so early. If it had been left untreated he would have been more seriously harmed by it.” 

“I should never have let him get sick at all! I should have protected him better! He deserves a better Papa than me.” 

Ratchet sighed, “This is not your fault. If anything it is the Quints for taking his creator away. You are a good Papa. You care.” 

“I didn’t do enough.” 

“Sideswipe. You need to stop this. You need to be strong for him,” Ratchet said firmly.

Sideswipe took an in-vent. He could feel Sunstreaker nudging him through their bond. “What do I do?” 

“He’ll need to stay here for a little while. I need to monitor him and make certain that his energon issue is the only condition he has developed.” 

::Sides? What’s wrong? Has there been another message from the Quints?:: 

::Sunny! It’s Moonie! He...He got sick! I had to take him to Ratchet! He has to stay in the medbay for a little while!:: 

::What? What do you mean he got sick?::

::I don’t know Sunny. He was fine, and then he wasn’t. He started overheating, but Ratchet said I had got him to the Medbay in time. He said it was a virus. He said that Moonie has an allergy to energon. How is he going to survive that?::

::Calm down Sideswipe. Please. Does Ratchet say he will---that he will make it?:: 

::He said that he will. Moonie has to stay in the med bay for a few sols so Ratchet can observe him.:: 

::Keep me updated! Are you okay? Are you sick as well? Did Ratchet say how Moonie got sick?::

::Stressed systems. I’m okay...Sunny, it’s my fault. I should have noticed sooner or done something!::

::Sideswipe. Calm down. I’m sure that you did as much as you could. You love Moonbow. I’m sure you tried to keep him well, and you did your best for him. Please don’t beat yourself up over it.::

::How can you expect me not to?:: Sideswipe shouted across the bond. :: I’ve failed him.::

::Stop it.:: 

There was a tug across the bond that seemed to jolt Sideswipes’ very spark. ::AHH! What the frag was that? What did yo do:: 

::It calmed you down didn’t it? Stop beating yourself up. Moonie needs you to be calm and be there for him. Focus on helping him.:: 

::I’ll do my best::

::It is all any of us can do, brother-mine,:: Sunstreaker whispered across the bond, caressing Sideswipe’s spark across the bond. ::Be strong for all of us.::

::He looks so tiny on the medberth. So weak.::

Sunstreaker sighed across the bond, ::Moonie may look fragile, but he has a strong spark, Sides. Never forget that.:: 

::I won’t.::

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak held Prism as he trembled and sobbed brokenly. After the Quint had...finished and left, the guard and untied them from the berth but then clipped their ‘leashes’ to rings mounted on the wall.

When Prism had finally come back online, he had clung to Bluestreak and sobbed non-stop. 

“I wished they had offlined us,” Prism whispered. “That would have been better.” 

“Bitlet! Don’t say such things. We will get free. You have to have faith in that.” 

If anything the trembling worsened. “You don’t know that. You don’t. He will just c-come back here and do that t-to us again. I don’t want my s-sparklings ending up like this.” 

“Don’t worry sparkling. Our sparklings will not. Your Sire and Bondeds are likely on their way to get us now. You know that they will not stop until they have us back again.” 

“What if they move us or hide us? What if they take our sparklings?” 

“We will worry about that when the time comes, sweetspark. For now, rest. You have been very stressed and that is not good for you at all. You had a rough time carrying Moonbow, remember? Especially at the beginning of your carrying cycle, like you are now. You need to rest as much as you can.” 

Prism vented heavily and scooted as close as he could to Bluestreak, hiding his face against his carrier’s plating. “I’m so scared, carrier. What if they can’t get us out.” 

“Then we will get ourselves out. We can accomplish anything together. I promise.” 

“But carrier-” 

“No buts. We are going to get out of here. Either by ourselves or when your Sire comes for us with your bondeds.” 

Prism just cuddled closer to Bluestreak, letting his carrier gently stroke over his helm. Their quiet was broken when the door opened and two guards stepped inside. 

Prism’s vent cause as they crossed the room and grabbed Prism’s leash, “The master requires your presence.” It barely gave Prism time enough to scramble to his feet before he was being pulled along. 

Bluestreak yelled and yanked at the chain securing him to the bed. “Let him go you fraggers!”

Prism whimpered and tried to reach back towards his carrier but the guard dragged him out the room and down the hall while the second guard slammed the door shut. Prism grabbed onto the chain and tugged, trying to get the guard to stop draggin him. 

The guard yanked the chain harder and the second guard scooped him up, carrying into the throne room from before. A large cage stood in the center while large tables were set around the hall, set with a wide array of fuel.

The first guard opened the cage, and the one holding Prism pushed him into it, locking the door behind him. Prism panted, panicking. “Please let me out! Please!” 

“His lordship wants to show you off, be quiet or you will be gagged.” 

Prism drew back and curled up on the floor on the cage, whimpering and wrapping his arms around his middle, protecting his growing sparklings. What was he going to do? 

The guards stepped away as the doors to the grand hall opened and dozens of Quintesson flowed into the room. 

Prism watched from inside the cage, his spark hammering behind his sparkplates. This was horrible! Completely horrible. He watched the Quints mill about, some came to gawk at him, but he ignored them all. 

His gaze fell on a diminutive mech that was bringing a tray about. He was so small and dainty. The Quints, for the most part, ignored him, but Prism couldn’t not help but feel sorry for the little mech. 

The little mech came closer, and gave Prism a small fleeting smile before hurrying away.  
Prism watched the little mech hurry through the crowd, until he was lost from view. 

Prism drew back and tried to keep from flinching as the Quints walked around him and spoke about him as though he was a mute mechanimal that couldn’t understand him. 

They stared, and he stared back, looking them up and down and finding them wanting in his processor. He hated them, and Prism was not one to hate anybot. 

The little mech eventually came back, and offered Prism a cube through the bars, “You must be in need of some energy. I can’t imagine standing like that would be fun. Not fun at all.” 

Prism took the tiny cube, “Thank you.” 

The tiny mech smiled but before they could talk further, a guard came over and drove the mech away. The Quintessons returned, clustering around the cage that he was trapped. Prism tried to keep as far from the bars as he could but the cage was so small that he could not. 

The Quints surrounding him slid tentacles in, poking and prodding at him. He drew himself into as tight of a ball as he could, wanting to get away.

“It’s so very shy. How lucky you are to have such a rare creature, Sh’rin’in.” 

The Quint that had purchased them gloated, “I am. I know I am. Isn’t he beautiful, and sparked with twins. Perhaps I will auction off his offspring if they have the same rare armour. He has produced crystal armoured mechs. They would bring much riches.” 

Several of the Quints poking at Prism nodded eagerly. “You are lucky indeed. I know that I would like to have such a pretty specimen. Do you think that the offspring would carry as easily?” 

The Quint laughed, “I shall have them examined and tagged with the appropriate information. They will be offered as soon as viable after they are extracted.” The Quint they called Sh’rin’in preened, “I bought this ones carrier as well. it is not as lovely as this one, but it might produce more like it. They are not just pretty ornaments either. THey are very pleasant berthwarmers.” 

Prism squeaked at that and curled up into a tighter ball, his wing flat and tight against his back. 

The other Quints all laughed, “He makes such lovely sounds out of the berth, I can only imagine how good he sounds when he is in his proper place.” 

Prism whimpered and trembled. He wanted this to just be a bad reflux. The other Quints poked and prodded at him, taking pleasure in rubbing at his doorwings. 

He twitched and whimpered, his frame close to overheating, but they continued anyway. He wanted this to be over. Wanted to be safe in the twin’s arms. He rocked, humming as he tried to tune it all out. 

His distress became evident even to the Quintesson lord. “Place the cover over the cage he is becoming too distressed. 

Prism looked up as a cover descended and blocked out the light. He could, however still hear what was going on around him as the Quints mingled and talked to one another. “When do you think you will know when your new pets will be ready to have their offspring extracted?”

“My medics are monitoring them each sol. As soon as their offspring are deemed viable, they will be extracted and evaluated for sale.” 

Prism rubbed his sparkplates, feeling more distressed with each word. How would he save them? He stilled, maybe it would be better to snuff them out before they ever became...viable. He just wasn’t sure he could do that. The very thought made him keen quietly, rocking back and forth in distress.

OoOoOoOo

Megatron glared at the screen before him, it had taken far longer than he had anticiapted.to get the fleet assembled and to this point. Every set back had been infuriating and he had had to deal with Sunstreaker growling at every obstacle.

Now however, they were about to begin their invasion- er, ‘occupation/liberation operation.’ He had several empty troop ships to transport the rescued mechs back to Cybertron. He had also arranged for medics to be standing by to help deal with an injuries and repairs that they might need and the finest psychiatrists to help with their mental traumas. 

He still worried about the shape his mate and sparkling would be in. It had taken too long. Bluestreak would be perilously close to separation. What was more worrying was the fact that their bond seemed closed on Bluestreak’s side. Only fragments would bleed through. It was maddening, and terrifying. The bond had rarely been shut since they had initiated it.

To judge from the way Sunstreaker was wound up, Prism was blocking his bond as well. There had already been enough bad news when it came to the twins. Sunstreaker had relayed the tragic news of Moonbow’s illness and his resulting allergy to energon. 

Sideswipe was caring for little Moonbow but the poor sparkling was still stressed from being away from his carrier for so long. 

It was sparkrending, and frustrating. Megatron was not used to being so...helpless. It was frustrating. It was maddening. 

But that madness would be ending soon. He would get his bonded back, and he would make the Quintessons pay. Megatron’s lips curled into an amused smile.

They would regret the sol that they had dared to steal his bonded and sparkling, let alone that they would dare to add insult to injury by broadcasting their sale. 

He would especially enjoy tracking down and slowly ending the fragger that had dared to send the recorded proof of the defilement of his bonded and sparkling. He could feel his rage getting the better of him and he forced himself to calm down. 

There would be time for that later. 

When he had the Quint’s fleshy spark in his servo and crushed it.

OoOoOoOo

They razed the Quintesson armada far more quickly than Sunstreaker would have imagined. They uncloaked in their midst and fired before they Quints even knew anything was coming. Sunstreaker was buzzed and ready for their descent onto the planet.

He was more than ready to kill some Quints and take back Prism. They would pay for daring to steal his bonded. They were to blame for everything that occurred since then: Prism being stolen, Moonie getting sick and Sideswipe becoming depressed. 

As soon as they landed, Sunstreaker charged out and began attacking the Quintesson soldiers that tried to stop him. He would get the fraggers that had stolen and /sold// his beloved Prism. 

He moved through the city, moving closer to the estate of the monster that took his Prism away. It was surprisingly easy, the Quintesson guards were willt challenge for their own forces. 

He finally entered the compound, now would be the hard part...actually finding Prism. He headed down a corridor and stopped, scowling at the atrocity hanging on the wall. Some second rate artist had dared to paint Prism with the monster that stole him, with Prism in a collar and leash. 

He growled and slashed at the painting until it was nothing but shredded canvas. Prism was his muse. No one elses. 

He opened his bond wide, ::Prism! Where are you!?!? We are here!Where are you!?!:: He pushed against the bond until he finally felt it open. 

::Sunstreaker?!? You are here? Really?::

::Show me where you are.::

::The med-bay! Hurry! The sparklings are coming! Hurry Sunny!:: 

::I’m on my way! I’ll be there soon!:: 

::Please, Sunny, Hurry! They are going to take the sparklings!:: 

Sunstreaker growled at the idea of anyone taking their sparklings from Prism. ::I am on my way. No one is taking our sparklings!:: 

The images that Prism sent him were easy to follow. He found the medbay after minimal backtracking. Megatron was already there, a sparkling in tow as he entered the room. “What happened?” 

“They had taken him away already,” Megatron rumbled. “I intercepted before they could smuggle him out of the palace.” 

Sunstreaker growled and hurried into the room, he would kill anyone who dared try and take his sparklings away from their carrier!

OoOoOoOo

It hurt measurably worse than the first time. Moonbow was an easy emergence comparatively, but he had not been so stressed. He had his sparkling’s Sires to comfort him. He had not been restrained.

There were no neural blocker’s to dull the pain, nothing, and it washed through him. How Bluestreak had made it through without screaming, Prism was not sure. he had screamed until his voice went to static, and then nothing at all. 

He could feel his internals shifting and knew that his sparklings would be emerging soon, to be stolen away by the evil beings who were hovering near by in anticipation. He wanted to keep his sparkling in him forever where they would be safe. 

He could suddenly feel something pounding through the bond. He gingerly let his block down.

::Prism! Where are you!?!? We are here! Where are you!?!:: 

::Sunstreaker?!? You are here? Really?::

::Show me where you are.::

::The med-bay! Hurry! The sparklings are coming! Hurry Sunny!:: 

::I’m on my way! I’ll be there soon!:: 

::Please, Sunny, Hurry! They are going to take the sparklings!:: 

::I am on my way. No one is taking our sparklings!:: 

His sparkplates opened in spite of his wishes, and one of the sparklings began to make it’s way out. He wanted to shout. To force it to stay inside, but he was helpless to do so. 

The Quintesson medic moved closer and started to reach for the sparkling as the doors flew open. 

There was a blurr of yellow and black and the Quintesson medic was ripped away from his open chestplates. Prism stared in shock as Sunstreaker beat the mech over and over again before hurrying over to Prism’s side. 

“Prism? Sweetspark are you okay?” 

He seemed to suddenly see the sparklings emerging from Prism’s chestplates and scooped the first sparkling out and cradled him to his chest while Megatron walked in and set the small sparkling down on Bluestreak’s chest. 

When Bluestreak’s hands were freed, he pulled the sparkling close, rocking him. “My sparkling. I never thought I would see you again”, and he cried like Prism had never seen him cry before. It was humbling. 

Prism let his helm flop back. The first sparkling had emerged and was safe in Sunstreaker’s arms. His mech wiped the sparkling down carefully, clearing out his vents like an expert. 

Megatron came over and freed his servos, “Are you alright sparkling?” 

Prism gave a feeble nod and then held out his servos for his sparkling. Sunstreaker handed the tiny sparkling to Prism and helped the second emerge as well. Megatron let the two have a moment with their sparklings while he tended to Bluestreak and his sparkling. 

Sunstreaker tended the second sparkling, swiping him down before he helped Prism manually shut his chassis. He picked his mech up, cradling Prism to his chestplates. “Can we get out of here already?” Sunstreaker asked, impatient to get Prism to the medbay on the ship.

“Yes, let’s go,” Megatron said. 

Megatron scooped up Bluestreak and their sparkling, holding them close to his spark. Sunstreaker nodded and then frowned as he looked at Bluestreak in Megatron’s arms. “What is on his wings? Slag Prism has them too! What is that?” 

Megatron looked down in surprise and frowned, looking at Bluestreak and Prism’s wings himself. He scowled as he realized what they were. “They are brands. That slagging Quint dared to brand their wings!” 

“He will pay. We will find this Quint and he //will// pay,” Megatron growled, and cradled Bluestreak closer. “We need to get them to the medbay. Now.” 

Sunstreaker held Prism tightly as they walked through the ruins of the estate. The transport was close, at least. It was a relief when they finally made it inside and into the infirmary. 

Sunstreaker set Prism onto a medical berth and softly caressed his helm. “You’re safe now sweetspark. The medics are going to examine you and get you repaired.” 

Megatron rumbled from next to him, setting Bluestreak on a berth next to Prism. “First of all removing those slagging slaver’s marks.”

The medic nodded, “They will need to be put into stasis for that sir. I’ve seen these kind of marks...they go nearly protoform deep. We would need to strip out the armour.” 

“Do what you must,” Megatron said. “I want them gone. I don’t want to see them.” 

Bluestreak trembled, “Thank you, my love. I didn’t...I....I was so scared, and then they too...”

“Shhhh...my love. I know. I know.”

“You are all safe now. You, Prism and the sparklings. No one is ever going to harm you ever again.”

“I was so scared! They stole our sparkling! They didn’t even let me hold him!” 

“Hush, my bonded. You are safe, our sparkling is in your arms.” 

Bluestreak panted, still in a state of panic. “They took him away. They took him away. What if they do it again? I can’t take it. I will just...I can’t. I can’t.” 

“Bluestreak, you are safe,” Megatron said firmly and pushed his field against Bluestreak enveloping him in it. “You are safe.” 

Bluestreak reached out with his free arm and clung to Megatron weeping. Megatron drew his weeping bondmate to his side, looking down at their tiny sparkling. The tiny little mech had droopy little doorwings like Bluestreak but otherwise looked liked Megatron. 

Prism whimpered softly and Sunstreaker moved behind him, cradling him to his sparkplates. “Shh. You are safe, Princess. You are safe and so are our sparklings. They are so beautiful, just like you.” 

“They are,” Prism said softly. “I didn’t expect to see them. Th-they talked about extracting them, and auctioning them off as soon as they could. It was so scary.” 

“They are gone now. You are safe. I will keep you so.” 

Prism gave him a shaky smile, “I know you will.” 

Sunstreaker pressed a kiss to Prism’s helm. “I will always keep you safe. Have you thought about what we are going to name the sparklings?” 

“I was thinking...Nightshimmer and Starstreaker.” 

“Those are beautiful names.” 

“I think they fit them,” Prism whispered, “They take after me.”

“Not a bad thing, love. They are beautiful, as you are, my muse.” 

“Where is Sideswipe? Why isn’t he with you?” Prism whispered.

“He stayed with Moonie.” 

“Moonie! Is he okay? Is he safe?” 

Sunstreaker pressed a kiss to Prism helm, “He is safe. He was sick though. He was too stressed. Ratchet says that he will be alright though.” 

Prism looked up at Sunstreaker with horrified optics, “What aren’t you telling me?” 

“He developed an allergy. Ratchet says it’s manageable. I don’t want you worrying about it. He is getting the best care available. He’s not in pain. He will pull through this.” 

Prism shook, “Manageable? What does that mean?” 

“We will talk to Ratchet when we make it home, love.” 

“I want to talk to him now! I want my sparkling,” Prism yelled, startling the sparklings he was holding and causing them to yell. 

“Shhh, calm down. Moonie is fine. We will be with him soon.” 

“I want my sparklings! I have to keep them safe!” 

“Moonie is safe! He is safe and cared for. You need to rest my love. I’ll be taking you and your creator home when the medics say you are well enough.” 

Prism shook and the sparklings latched onto his armor tightly, they clicked in distress. 

“Prism, you are upsetting them,” Sunstreaker said. “I know it is upsetting, but you need to calm down for their sakes.” 

Prism held the sparklings to him, “I’m sorry. You are right,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

“Shhh, you are okay. There is nothing to be sorry for. Try and calm down for the sparklings. You and they are safe now. I love you.” 

Prism trembled and looked at Sunstreaker with thankful optics, “I love you too, Sunny.”

OoOoOoOo

Megatron prowled through the ruins of the once proud structure. “I know you are here!” He yelled. The Quint who had bought Bluestreak and his sparkling was not among those captured, and any escape route had been watched. The Quint was here. He knew it.

He would make him pay for what he done to his family. The terrified looks that he had seen on the faces of his beloved mate and sparkling when he had entered the medic room were things he never wished to see again! 

He had bought his family, branded them as property, raped them while they were carrying sparklings and treated them as pets. He would slowly pay for each and every affront and insult!

“Where are you?” he roared. He turned at a scuttling sound, and rushed the Quintesson that tried to run away.

The thing burbled and babbled in it’s language, tentacles held up in fear as it fell to the floor. 

“Who are you?” Megatron snapped, his fusion cannon already humming with charge. 

“Take whatever you wish! I have many fine goods! Lovely slaves! Take them! Take them all! I can give you shanix! Many shanix! Just leave me be!” 

“You stole my mate and my sparkling! You forced yourself upon them and used them terribly! You treated them like mechanimals!” 

“I Honored them with my presence,” the Quintesson snapped, tentacles flailing out. 

Megatron growled, “You raped them,” he move quickly for a mech of his size, and grabbed the nearest tentacle and ripped it away from the Quint's body.” 

Sh’rin’in shrieked, and blue blood pulsed out of the wound, spurting. 

Megatron stared at him with a stern look, enjoying watching the Quintesson twist and writhe on the floor for a few kliks before bending over him and ripping off another tentacle. “You tried to steal my sparkling from my bonded as well as my grand-sparks from my sparkling to sell them as slaves!” 

“They would have been taken care of,” the Quintesson screamed. 

Megatron roared in anger and ripped off another tentacle off. “They would have been slaves! THey would have been abused as my bondmate was abused!” he ripped into the Quint again, not stopping this time. 

Soon all of the mechs tentacles had been ripped off, leaving a mangled form in a puddle of the organic fluids on the floor. He grabbed the mangled remains off of the floor and dragged them through the halls of the palace. 

When he reached the medical bay, he dragged the remains into the center of the bay before dropping it with a revolting squish. He then went to Bluestreak’s berthside, looking at his recharging mate and their tiny sparkling he was clutching. No one would threaten his family ever again!

OoOoOoOo

Sunstreaker held Prism tightly cradling him against his sparkplates as he made his way home. Sideswipe was waiting for them when they came in.

“How is he? Is he well? Are those the sparklings? Our sparklings? Can I hold them?” Sideswipe asked. 

“Let me get Prism settled first,” Sunstreaker said quietly.

Sideswipe nodded and followed Sunstreaker and Prism into the berthroom. Moonbow was curled up in recharge in his crib and an empty second crib was set next to his. Sunstreaker set Prism down on the berth gently. 

Prism shifted in his recharge and tightened his arms around the two tiny sparklings in his arms. Sideswipe stared down at the two small sparkling in awe. “They are so beautiful, Sunny! Are they okay? Is Prism okay? Did the medics examine them?” 

“They are alright, so is Prism. Let them rest. How is Moonie? What did Ratchet say after the last examination? Is he still sensitive to energon?” 

“He is better, but there is still the sensitivity. He can only take treated energon,” Sideswipe said. “He is still quiet. Do you want me to get him? I’m sure seeing Prism would help.” 

“Go get him then,” Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe went to the crib and carefully picked up Moonbow without disturbing his recharge. He gently carried the sparkling to the berth, nestling him next to Bluestreak. Even in recharge, Moonbow sensed his carrier and grabbed onto his armor with his tiny servos. 

Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker and pulled him close. “I am so glad that you are back and that you found him. I was so worried.” 

Sunstreaker hugged his brother back, “I was worried as well. Worried we wouldn’t get there in time, and we nearly didn’t. They almost snuck Bluestreak’s sparkling out. It was horrible. Megatron tore the Quint apart piece by piece.” 

“I missed you. WE missed you. It was so scary, Sunny.” 

Sunstreaker looked at his twin and put an arm around him. “I know. Why don’t you get on the far side of Prism and the sparklings. I’ll take the edge of the berth.” 

Sideswipe moved so he was between Prism and the sparklings and the wall, curling so he was snuggled against his long missing bonded. His spark felt better just being lose to Prism again. 

Prism shifted, “Sides? Are you really here? Moonie? Moonie?” Prism’s optics brightened, “Oh, Oh! I’m home. You are here!” He whimpered. “I didn’t ever thing I would get home.” 

“You are here,” Sideswipe said. “You are safe. We love you so much.” 

“I love you, too.” 

Moonbow shifted at the loud voices, his optics slowly lighting up. He blinked when he saw Prism in front of him before he squeaked and clung to his carrier. “‘Ree! ‘Ree! Moonie missed ‘Ree! Missed ‘Ree! Love ‘Ree! ‘Ree? Who? Who, Ree?” 

Moonbow looked at the two tiny sparklings on Prism’s chestplates warily. 

“I love you too, Moonie. I missed you so much. These are your brothers. Nightshimmer and Starstreaker.” 

“For me? Mine?” Moonbow asked and reached out, touching the nearest of the sparklings. 

Prism smiled, “Yes they are yours too. You brothers. You must help us keep them safe. Can you do that for me, bitty?” 

“Moonie big bot. Moonie can help. Big help, ‘Ree.” 

Sunstreaker looked down at their oldest sparkling, “You have gotten so big indeed, Moonie! You are going to be the biggest help.” 

“Yes! BIggest help! Me and Squish biggest help!” 

Prism smiled down at his sparkling, “You and Squish? How is Squish? I missed him too!” 

Moonbow gasped, “Need squish. Papa! Papa! You here? Need Squish? You get Squish? Please.”

“I think your Sire might know where he’s at,” Sideswipe said, and gave Sunstreaker a hopeful look.” 

Sunstreaker sighed but rolled off the berth and left the room briefly. When he came back, he held a very familiar to turbofish in his servos. “Here you go, Moonie.” 

Moonbow eagerly took Squish from Sunstreaker and held him up to Prism, “Squish, ‘Ree! Squish! Look! Squish, look! ‘Ree back!” 

He hugged the turbofish, making him squeak loudly, “So happies.” 

Sunstreaker’s lips curled into a smile as he settled back down, curling around Prism, “We are all very happy bitty.” 

Moonbow snuggled against his creator, “Missed ‘Ree. Missed ‘Ree so much.” 

Prism looked down at Moonbow with loving optics, “I missed you so much too, my sweet little Moonie. I love you.” 

“I love ‘Ree! Missed ‘Ree! Squish missed ‘Ree too! He squeak so sad!” 

“Oh, sweetspark. I am so sorry to hear that!” 

The two sparklings on his chestplates began to wake up, small optics lighting up as they looked around them. 

Moonbow gasped, and wiggled closer. “Brothers! Hi! Hi brothers!” Moonbow said and patted them softly. “Pretty. So pretty. Love brothers.” 

“They love you too,” Prism murmured. “We all love you.” 

The tiny sparklings watched their older brother, little optics wide. They chirped at Moonbow, and clicked excitedly. 

Moonbow beamed and clicked back at them, patting them softly. “Hi brothers! Love you!” 

Nightshimmer reached out and grabbed Moonbow’s servo in his slightly smaller servo. He clicked and chirped at his brother while Moonbow froze and stared in awe at his smaller brother. Starstreaker looked around and began to whimper before clicking in hunger. 

Sunstreaker sat up and released the feeding tube in his wrist before taking Starstreaker into his arms. It was awkward for a moment, but the sparkling latched onto the tube. 

It wasn’t long before Nightshimmer was chirping as well. Prism released his own feeding tube, the sparkling latched on, his little hands scraped at Prism’s plating. 

Moonbow looked on with wide optics. “Want! ‘Ree want fuel! Hungry! So Hungry!” 

Sideswipe pet Moonbow’s helm and pulled a small cube from his subspace. “Here you go, Moonie my love.” 

Moonbow pushed the cube away, “No! Want lin! Line papa? Please?” 

“I’m sorry, bitlet, but that would ,make you sick. Remember? We talked about this. No lines. Only cubes,” Sideswipe said. 

Moonbow whimpered, “No! No! Line! Want line. No cube. No cube.” 

“Bitty, no. You can’t. Ratchet said no.” 

Moonbow whimpered. “Line.” 

Sideswipe looked so torn, wanting to give in and let Moonbow use his fueling line but knowing that it would make him sick. “I’m sorry Moonbow. You have to use the cube. The line will make you sick again. Remember how sick you were when we tried” 

Moonbow frowned and whimpered, “Want ‘Ree line! Want ‘Ree line!” 

“No,” Sideswipe more firmly, “You can’t. You aren’t allowed that, bitling. You have to be a big bot and drink from your special tube from now on.” 

Moonbow shook his helm, tears welled up in his optics. “‘Ree Line. Line.” 

Sunstreaker frowned, “Frag this. Couldn’t one of us take the supplements so he could feed from a line still. He’s too fragging small to have to drink from a cube.” 

Prism briefly moved Nightshimmer and unspooled his second fueling line, offering it to Moonbow. “Only a little, Moonie my love. I don’t want you to get sick.” 

Moonbow eagerly grasped the line and began to suck on it eagerly while Sideswipe frowned. “Prism, he really shouldn’t have any of your fuel from the line. He will get sick! Really sick!” 

“I don’t see how a little would hurt,” Prism said. No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Moonbow’s fans kicked on. He sputtered, whined, and then began to heave up the contents of his tank.

Sideswipe grabbed Moonbow while his mates gawked, and ran towards the medbay. “RATCHET! RATCHET!” 

He raced down the hill, Moonbow purging over his shoulder and down Sideswipe’s back but Sideswipe barely registered the fact. He barreled into the doors of the medical bay, “Ratchet! Ratchet, Moonbow is sick again!” 

Ratchet looked up from his desk and lept to his peds, sprinting over to the two. “What happened?” 

“Prism is back with the new twins. Moonie was feeling left out so Prism let him fuel from his line a little. I told him not to. I told him it would make him sick. But they didn’t listen. And now...oh Primus. Not again.”

“Set him down. He’s purging it, at least. His system is flushing it out. We want that. It’s better than it lingering in his system.” Ratchet pushed a tub in front us Moonbow in time to catch the barely digested energon. 

“Go clean yourself up, Sides. I got this.” He pointed vaguely in the direction of the washrack, and Sideswipe took the hint.

Sideswipe darted into the small washrack and quickly rinsed himself off. Once he was reasonably certain that he had gotten everything off for the most part, he roughly dried his plating before rushing back into the medical bay proper. 

Ratchet was soothingly rubbing the back of little Moonbow while he hiccuped and sobbed, the tub still in front of him though the small sparkling seemed to have stopped purging his little tank. 

“Is he okay?” Sideswipe asked, still looking worried. 

“Yes. He got it out of his system quickly. Thankfully.” 

“Sunny suggested something...if one of us took the supplements would he be able to take a feeding line?” 

“Yes, that could work. You would need to test the energon in your system before he fed to make sure the mineral content was correct,” Ratchet said. 

“It would be worth it,” Sideswipe said.

Ratchet gave Sideswipe a searching look before nodding. “I’ll give you the supplements to take each sol and an injection to get you fuel line prepped. He will still need the cube for three sols before your system is prepped for him.” 

Sideswipe nodded, “I understand. Whatever it takes for my little Moonie.” 

“You are a good Sire, Sideswipe. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.” Ratchet said as he readied the injection. “This isn’t going to be pleasant.” 

“What is these days?” Sideswipe sighed. 

Sunstreaker and Prism came in, Prism being carried with the sparklings in his arms. “Sideswipe! Is Moonie okay? We brought Squish! How is he?” 

Ratchet looked over at Prism and Sunstreaker and scowled. “What were you told about Moonbow’s allergy to energon? You should have known better than to let him fuel from your line like that!” 

“Sideswipe said he was allergic. I just---I just didn’t think a little would hurt him,” Prism said, shrinking away. 

“You should have listened,” Ratchet snapped. “H can’t have any energon unless it is treated. It could offline him!” 

Prism whimpered,”I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

Ratchet sighed and seemed to force himself to calm down. “I know you are. Just, don’t let it happen again. Moonbow’s systems take longer to recover each time.” 

Sunstreaker glared at Ratchet. “There is no need to be so aggressive, Ratchet. Prism just returned from a very traumatic experience.” 

“If Moonbow’s frame had not purged the energon it could have killed him. Do you not understand that? You could have KILLED him.” 

Prism cringed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t---didn’t think it was that bad.” 

“Well, it is.” 

“H-how is he?” Prism asked.

“He will recover, but he will need to stay overnight for observation. I have already given Sideswipe a shot to help speed up the supplements in his fuel line. In about three sols, Moonbow will be able to take fuel from Sideswipe.” 

Prism sighed in relief, but he pulled his sparklings closer when Ratchet drew closer. Ratchet gave Prism a flat look. “I am just scanning them to make sure that they are fine. “ 

Prism reluctantly let Ratchet scan the twins. “They are very healthy,” Ratchet finally said, but their armour will need supplements. I have some wafers they can eat. They will probably even enjoy it.” 

Prism sighed with relief. “Thank you Ratchet. I was so worried. It was such a rough carrying period this time. I am so glad they are going to be okay!” 

Sunstreaker tightened his grip on his mate and sparklings. “Thank you, Ratchet. I was concerned about them.” 

Ratchet huffed sulkily, “They aren’t back to full health just yet.” 

“You don’t think so?” Sunstreaker asked. 

“They are small for their age. They need supplements. I will give them a booster before you leave with them.” 

“Is there something wrong with them too?” Prism whimpered.

“Don’t worry your helm. They just need a booster,” Ratchet said. 

Prism still looked concerned as Ratchet walked back over to little Moonbow who had stopped his sobs at last thanks to Sideswipe’s soothingly rubbing at his back. Ratchet scanned over Moonbow and gave a small smile. “There, much better. Feeling better Moonbow?” 

Moonbow gave a very quiet chirp and moved closer to Sideswipe. “He seems to be much better, Ratchet.” 

“Good. I’ll prepare a cube for him. He needs to slowly sip at it, to keep from purging again.” 

Sideswipe sat on the berth and pulled the sparkling against his sparkplates. Moonbow latched on, chirping forlornly. “I know, bitty, horrible experience. I’m so sorry.” 

Ratchet came back and pressed a small cube into Sideswipes hand, and set a biggerr one on the berth. “That is for you to prep your system. I’m working on programming the dispenser in here for you, so you will be able to get a cube on on your own. You cannot have any other kind of fuel if you plan on letting him feed on your lines. not unless you want him to have another reaction.” 

Sideswipe smiled as he took the small cube for Moonbow. “Thank you Ratchet. I’ll bear that in mind. I don’t want Moonbow to have to deal with that ever again. My poor little sweetspark.” 

Sunstreaker moved closer, still holding Prism and the tiny twins. “No one wants you to be sick, Moonie. We are sorry that we didn’t realize that so little would make you sick. We will make sure that you never get sick like that again.” 

Moonbow whimpered, hiding his face, “Bad ‘Ree, bad. Hate Moonie.” 

“I do not, Moonie. I do not at all. I love you.” 

“No, no! ‘Ree left. Sire Left. Only Papa.” He clung to Sideswipe, glaring at the other two. “Badbadbadbad!” 

Prism whimpered while Sunstreaker frowned, “Oh sweetspark! We didn’t leave you by choice!” 

“Badbadbadbadbad! Go! Go! Want Papa! Papa! Papa!” 

Sideswipe frowned and soothingly rubbed Moonbow’s back. “Moonie, sweetie. Sire and ‘Ree didn’t leave you. They had to go take care of something.” 

“No! No! New spar’ings! No want Moonie! Sire and ‘Ree no want Moonie! Only Papa love Moonie!” 

“Sweetspark, that isn’t true at all. They love you very much. We all love you very much,” Sideswipe whispered, rocking the distraught sparkling. 

“Papa, fib. Bad. Love spar’ings too? Leave Moonie?”

“I’d never leave you, Moonie.” 

Moonbow clung tightly to Sideswipe, giving suspicious looks to Sunstreaker and Prism. “Love Papa! No want new spar’ings! Want Papa! No love new spar’ings! No love ‘Ree! No love Sire!” 

Prism and Sunstreaker looked horrified at Moonbow’s words. Ratchet frowned as well. “Why don’t you go ahead and take Prism and the newsparks back to your quarters? I’ll keep an optic on Moonbow and Sideswipe here tonight.” 

Sunstreaker looked like he was going to protest, but he finally nodded, and took Prism and the newsparks out of the room. 

Sideswipe frown, but layed down on the berth, curling around Moonbow. He was only partly surprised when Ratchet left, and came back in with a mesh. 

“I’ll wake you in a Joor or so for the treated energon.” 

“Thank you,” Sideswipe whispered and cuddled Moonie close. “Oh bitty. What am I going to do with you?”

OoOoOoOo

Megatron smiled down at the tiny sparkling in his arms. Tiny Rhapsody was so perfect. The sparkling looked just like him with Bluestreak’s sensor panels. Rhapsody as so precious to him.

He could well remember the rage he felt when he had seen a quint guard fleeing from the medical bay carrying a squealing sparkling. He could tell at a glance that it was his sparkling, and had ripped him away from the quint before offlining the thief. 

Rhapsody looked up at him with his bright purple optics. He chirped demandingly until Megatron offered him a feeding line. Rhapsody sucked on it greedily. 

“Hungry little thing, isn’t he?” Bluestreak smiled.

“They always are,” Megatron smiled down at the tiny sparkling tenderly. “I’ve missed having little ones.” 

“I know. I am glad I could give you another one.” 

“Let us hope we will be blessed with more,” Skydive said as he came into the room, and kissed each of his bondmates before settling down next to Bluestreak, and wrapping the Praxian in his arms. “You were missed greatly, love.” 

Bluestreak pressed into the hold of his other bonded, “I missed you all so much! It was horrible! It was even worse that Prism was there suffering with me. Oh, Dive! The things that monster did to him! And I couldn’t stop him!” 

“Shh. It is not your fault. You did everything that you could. I know you did. You stayed safe and healthy. Our sparkling emerged safely. That is what is important.” 

Bluestreak hid his face against Skydive’s plating, “I didn’t think I would ever see you again. It felt like my spark was withering away in my chest.” 

“You are here though. You are safe now,” Skydive whispered. 

Bluestreak snuggled close against Skydive and Megatron passed Bluestreak tiny Rhapsody. As soon as he had his sparkling back in his arms, he cradled him tightly to his sparkplates. “My little Rhapsody. I almost lost him, Dive. They stole him from me. They weren’t even going to let me hold my sparkling.” 

“Those cruel creatures are no more,” Megatron said, and pressed a kiss to Bluestreak’s chevron. “I saw to it myself.” 

“Thank you,” Bluestreak said. “You are so good to me. You are so brave, my spark.” 

“No. You are the brave one,” Megatron replied.

Bluestreak leaned up and pressed a kiss to Megatron’s cheek. He then began to softly croon to Rhapsody, gently rocking the small sparkling. Rhapsody’s optics began to slowly shutter until he finally drifted into a gentle recharge on his carrier’s chest. 

Bluestreak looked down at the recharging sparkling and felt a pang at his spark. He had almost lost a sparkling again. It had nearly destroyed him when he had thought Prism had been offline, he was certain he would not have survived it again.

“I thought I had lost him. It hurt so badly, love. Horribly. What would we have done if you had not found him?”

Skydive leaned forward, brushing the little nubs on Rhapsody’s back. “We would have searched the ends of the galaxy, Bluestreak. That was what we would have done. And beyond if necessary.”

Bluestreak gave a sobbing gasp. “I couldn’t go through it again, Skydive. I almost offlined from grief when I thought Prism was lost to us. I wouldn’t be able to bare it again! I would offline from the loss of a sparkling again.” 

“You are stronger than you know, Bluestreak,” Skydive said. “Please don’t worry about might-have-beens. Please. You are safe. Our sparkling is save. We are together again, as we should be.” Skydive nuzzled his helm gently. “We love you.” 

Bluestreak leaned against Skydive, tears running down his faceplates. “He...he made me.. He ...and Prism….he…” 

“Shh. You don’t have t say anything. It is over. Try to put it out of your mind. You and Prism are home and safe.” 

“I’m not sure I will ever feel safe again,” Bluestreak whispered. “I’m not sure Prism will ever forgive me. I can’t forgive myself. I can’t. I just...” He whimpered, tears still streaming down his cheekplates. 

“Bluestreak...you are being too hard on yourself,” Skydive said.

“You don’t understand!” He wailed, his voice hitching mid-sentence. “He..he made me...do….things. Things...to Prism, things…..with Prism. He… he, liked to….watch.” 

Skydive felt his spark freeze in horror, while across the bond he could feel Megatron’s spark fill with dark rage. Megatron growled lowly, “He did what?!”

Bluestreak shrank away. “H-he would have the medic inject us with....this...serum. It was like being in heat. I couldn’t control myself,” Bluestreak whispered. “I don’t deserve to exist. I did horrible things.” 

“You hate me, don't’ you?” Bluestreak whispered. 

“We don’t hate you,” Skydive whispered. “Frag, Blue. This isn’t your fault.”

“Yes it is! I should have fought harder! Tried something else! Anything, something! Instead, I hurt my sparkling! Our precious Prism suffered because of me! How can I forgive myself for that?” 

Skydive held Bluestreak as close as he could, being mindful of the sparkling Bluestreak still held. “You are not to blame, Blue. It is not your fault!” 

“I-I-I...oh, Primus. I feel ill. I can’t take it. I d-did horrible things. It’s unforgivable. It is horrible. I AM horrible.” 

“Stop it,” Megatron snapped. “You are just as much of a victim. You did not do that by choice.” 

“I am?” Bluestreak’s voice quavered. 

“You are. You were drugged and not in control of yourself. You were not to blame at all. I am sure Prism knows that as well.” 

Bluestreak looked up at him with watery optics. “You really think so?” 

“I am sure.” 

“He loves you. He knows you did not mean to hurt him. I have faith in that.” 

“I know he does but...but...it was just...I...”

“Shhh...” Megatron pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly. “Bluestreak. This was not your fault.” 

Bluestreak looked at his mates with wide, watering optics before bursting into sobs, leaning against his mates and holding his sparkling close his sparkplates protectively. “It is though! I am a horrible creator! I am the worst creator ever!” 

Megatron and Skydive shared a look of dismay over Bluestreak’s helm. “You are wonderful. You are a great creator, you love our sparklings so much!” 

Bluestreak ducked his helm, crying quietly despite his mate’s praise. “I hurt him.” 

“My love, please do not beat yourself up over this,” Megatron said and finally pulled Bluestreak into his lap. 

Skydive carefully took Rhapsody in his arms, “I am going to put him to berth.” He pressed a kiss against Bluestreak’s helm before heading to the nursery, leaving Megatron and Bluestreak alone. 

With the sparkling safely out of Bluestreak’s arms, Megatron drew Bluestreak tight against his chestplates before tipping his helm back and pressing a deep kiss on his smaller mate. Bluestreak tried to pull away from Megatron at first but then sank eagerly into the kiss. Their glossa tangled together and Bluestreak moaned, clinging to his mate desperately. 

When they broke the kiss, Megatron gazed down on his smaller mate. His poor beloved Bluestreak. His mate should never have suffered so much. 

“I’m sorry I was so weak. I’m sorry I got captured,” he whimpered. “I failed you.” 

“No you didn’t. Never.” Megatron kissed him again, more gently this time. “You could never fail me, love.” 

Bluestreak pushed away, “I’m not ready for this. I just...I feel dirty. I feel like it’s still touching me,” Bluestreak whimpered. 

Megatron held Bluestreak close again. “I understand that you aren’t ready yet for more, but let me just hold you. I missed you so much, my sweet Blue. We both did. We will take it as slowly as you need us too. We love you so much.” 

Bluestreak stiffened for a moment, then slowly relaxed. “I love you too. I love you both so much. I am so sorry! I am so sorry!” 

Megatron smoothed a hand across Bluestreak’s plating, petting him softly. “You have nothing to be sorry about, my love.” 

“I-I failed you. I’m failing you know. I should be braver. I should---I should---” 

“No, Blue. You are the bravest mech I know.” 

“I’m not though. I am weak. I...I am pathetic. I couldn’t save our sparklings. I couldn’t keep it from hurting Prism or stealing Rhapsody. I am useless!” 

“Never! You are so strong! If you were not so strong, you would have broken under the strain of your captivity. You are like the finest of steel my love. You have been tempered in the smelter of your struggles and captivity to emerge even stronger.” 

Bluestreak trembled, “I wish I could believe that. I’m so scared, and I’m so...I just can’t...” 

Megatron rocked him like he would one of their sparklings. “I know it’s hard. I know it is, but we will make it through this together.” 

Bluestreak held on to him tightly, “If you think so, then we will. I have faith in you.”

OoOoOoOo

Sideswipe adjusted his grip on Moonbow, looking down at the small sparkling with worried optics. Moonbow gave the offered fuel line a dubious look and looked up at Sideside with wide optics.

“It’s safe, Moonie. Ratchet checked it just for you.” 

Moonbow gingerly took the offered line and began to hesitantly suckle from it. After a tiny suckle and nothing happened, Moonbow began to greedily suckle at the line gulping down the fuel in his rush. 

“Hey, hey, slow down Moonie. There is no need to rush. Take your time, nice and easy.” 

Moonie wiggled, snuggling against his papa as he fed. His field flared, full of joy. 

Sideswipe smiled as he even felt a purr of happiness over their creator bond. 

~Love Papa~

~I love you too, my sweet, little mech. So much.~

Moonie fed more slowly, wanting to draw it out. Sideswipe could tell he missed this and was happy he had been able to give it to him.

“Is he nursing okay, Sides?” 

Prism moved closer, holding Nightshimmer to his chestplates while he nursed from Prism’s line. Moonbow released his grip on the fueling line and hissed at Prism. 

Prism frowned sadly at the aggressive hiss from his sparkling. After the outburst in the medical bay, Moonbow had refused to be held by his Sire or his carrier and had refused to have anything to do to with his brothers. 

“Moonbow, please don’t. We love you,” Prism whispered. 

Moonbow turned away from him, clinging to Sideswipes plating, he put the line back in his mouth, suckling on it gently. He completely ignored Prism when he tried to talk to him again.

~Bitty, you shouldn’t ignore your carrier. It wasn’t his choice to leave.~

~Ree bad! Ree no want Moonie! Ree and Sire want new spar’ings! No want Moonie!~ 

Sideswipe could feel the pain through the bond at Moonbow’s rejection of his carrier. ~Moonie, sweetspark. Your carrier loves you very much. He can love you and your brothers. He would never have willing left you. Remember how scared you both were when he left?~

Moonbow whimpered, images of that flashed through the bond. ~I know you were scared, but he didn’t leave willingly. He would never leave us willingly. He loves you so much, bitty. SO much.~

Moonbow whimpered again, ~Spar’ings. Spar’ings. ‘Ree want them. Not Moonie.~

~That isn’t true, love. Prism loves you so, so very much.~

~No! Love spar’ings, not Moonie! Only Papa love Moonie! Moonie only love Papa!~ 

Sideswipe felt his spark break at the feeling of rejection that Moonie was unknowingly giving off. Prism however seemed to have had enough. He settled Nightshimmer on the nearby couch before holding his servos out for Moonbow. 

Sideswipe gingerly handed over the suddenly clingy and resistant sparkling to his bonded. Prism held Moonbow tight to his sparkplates, flooding his bond with the sparkling with all of his love and regret for leaving him.

Moonbow wiggled, trying to escape, and then burst into tears, hitting at Prism until he was exhausted and lay limp in his carriers arms. “‘Ree left. ‘Ree hates Moonie. Left. Left. Left.” 

“Never by choice, love,” Prism said, hugging the sparkling tight. “You were all I thought of. I was so glad you escaped. They would have taken you away from me. Taken you far away, and that scares me so much. Please don’t be mad at me. I love you so much, brightspark. So much.” 

Moonbow sniffled and then looked up at Prism with wide optics. “‘Ree no hate Moonie? ‘Ree no leave? ‘Ree love Moonie?” 

Prism sighed and pressed a kiss to Moonbow’s helm. “Your ‘Ree loves you so much, Moonie. I love you so very much. I will be here for you aways. I love you.” 

Moonbow’s bottom lip wibbled and then he clung to his carrier sobbing. “Love ‘Ree! No want ‘Ree leave! Love ‘Ree and Sire!”

Prism rocked his crying sparkling, rubbing the spot between his doorwings. “We didn’t want to leave either, love. Bad mechs took Ree away and your Sire and your Grandsire had to come and save me and your Grandcarrier. But they did save us, and I’m back. I won’t leave you again. I love you. I love you so much.” 

Moonbow cried brokenly, his grip tightening as if he was scared that Prism would disappear again. 

While Prism soothed the upset Moonbow, Sideswipe picked up Nightshimmer as Sunstreaker and Starstreaker came in. Sunstreaker reached out and gestured for Sideswipe to pass Nightshimmer to him, since Starstreaker was in recharge. 

Sideswipe moved over to Prism again once he had passed over the hungry sparkling to Sunstreaker who began feeding him at once. Sideswipe pressed a kiss to Prism and then to Moonbow. “I love you two so much! Do you who loves you too? Squish!” 

Sideswipe passed the beloved toy back to Moonbow to snatched it eagerly and made Squish give Prism a kiss as well.

OoOoOoOo

Megatron sat back on his throne, and surveyed the line of prisoners. They had captured the vast majority of mechs that were operating the slave trading ring, and had rounded up the governmental officials that had let this happen. Bluestreak and Skydive stood to his side, anger radiating off of both of them.

He had been torn about allowing Bluestreak to attend this special session. However Rung had insisted that this would be beneficial to see those responsible punished and offlined. Thus Bluestreak was seated between Skydive and himself, safely protected in case any of the Quintessons chained before them tried anything...unfortunate.

Megatron nodded to the head guard who dragged the first quintesson forward, “My Lord Megatron, the Quintesson ‘R’ti’nuk’. Accused of trafficking in sentient beings against their will. Accused of crossing treaty bounderies with illegal cargo. Accused of enslaving free sentients. Accused of participating in the raids of Iacon and Praxus. Accused of presiding over the auctioning of those enslaved during aforementioned raids. Accused of selling the persons of the Lord Protector’s bondmate Consort Bluestreak and the Lord Protector’s creation, Prince Prism.” 

Megatron’s had gaze settled on the Quintesson, “How do you plea?” 

“Not guilty,” the Quintesson squealed, “I did none of this. NONE OF THIS!” 

“Lies,” Bluestreak hissed, standing up in his chair. “Lies! I sentence you to a life of bondage. Let you feel what it is like to be at the mercy of others.” 

The Quintesson hissed, but Megatron nodded, and he was drug away by the guards. Another Quintesson was brought into his place. 

“Lord Megatron, the Quintesson M’ir’on. Accused of trafficking in sentient beings against their will. Accused of crossing treaty bounderies with illegal cargo. Accused of enslaving free sentients. Accused of running a ‘breeding center’. Accused of stealing sparklings from their carriers. Accused of selling sparklings. Accused of attempting to buy the creations of the Consort Bluestreak and Prince Prism.” 

Bluestreak had trembled as each charge was read. He glared at the mech. “What of the sparklings he sold? Have they been recovered? Have they been reunited with their creators?”

“Some have been recovered, You majesty. We are still searching for a number of them.” 

“What are the numbers?” Bluestreak asked, “How many sparklings did they rip away from their creators.” 

“We are still computing the data, my lord.” 

“Do you have an estimate?” 

“Lord Megatron-?” 

“Tell him.” 

“Lord Consort, we estimate several hundred sparklings were taken from their carriers at emergence.” 

Bluestreak shook, “Hundreds? Are you sure. Do you not think it might be more?” 

“It might be, sire. We are still combing through the records, and he is not the only breeder, your lordship. Th-there are---we are still finding them. That estimate is not counting the seekers and shuttles held captive, or the eggs taken.” 

Bluestreak shook with rage, his anger was so great his legs wobbled and he would have fallen had Megatron not caught him. 

Megatron eased him back onto his throne. And then turned to the guards, “Take him to the dungeons! I want him tortured until he reveals all of his contacts. Then continue his torment until he tells everything that might of value before you kill him.” 

“As you wish, your Majesty,” the mech bowed low before dragging away the sputtering, cursing Quintesson.

“Shall we continue, my lord?” One of the clerks asked.

“No, we are done for the day. I need to see to my mate’s health.” 

“As you wish, your lordship.” 

Megatron drew Bluestreak close to his side. “Shh. My beloved. He will pay for what he did and what he tried to do. He will never steal or harm another sparkling. Rhapsody is safe, and loved.” 

Bluestreak clung to Megatron and whimpered. “That is the monster who tried to steal him. He would have sold him. They would have sold Rhapsody like an old energon cube!” 

“Shhhhh....shhhh....I know love. I know. But he did not. We save him,” He rocked Bluestreak, letting him cry it out. Sometimes that was just the best way to handle Bluestreak. He needed to work through his emotions. 

Megatron rocked him until he tired himself out.

“I hate them all,” Bluestreak whispered. 

“I hate them as well. Don’t worry they will be punished for what they have done to innocent mechs and sparklings. They will never harm another sparking, you may count on that.” 

Bluestreak just clung to him and vented harshly. Skydive put a servo on Bluestreak’s shoulder, “I asked the nanny to bring Rhapsody here.” 

Bluestreak’s ventilations slowed, “Thank you. You are a good bondmate.” 

The nanny, a small minibot, brought in Rhapsody and held him up for Bluestreak to take. Bluestreak cuddled the sparkling against his chestplates and seemed to calm. 

“No one is going to take you from me. No one. No one will ever hurt you. I am going to keep you safe forever.” 

Megatron and Skydive exchanged worried looks. “Of course no one is going to take Rhapsody from us. We will keep him safe.” 

“No! You weren’t there! None of you there! I will keep him safe! I will protect him! I won’t let you put him at risk!” 

Skydive frowned, “Bluestreak, love, we wouldn't put him at risk.” 

Bluestreak shook, “I won’t let them take you away. I won’t. I WON’T!” 

“Bluestreak,” Megatron said. “Love. We wouldn’t put him in danger ever.” 

Megatron wrapped an arm around Bluestreak and Rhapsody. He drew them to his sparkplates and held them close, letting his field convey his love of his mate and sparkling as well as sending all his love over the bond. 

Bluestreak trembled and then relaxed into Megatron’s hold. Skydive watched in worry as Bluestreak began to sob into Megatron’s chest. Their poor mate. Had he not suffered enough? 

Megatron gathered Bluestreak in his arms and motioned for Skydive to follow as they made their way to their private chambers. He tucked Bluestreak into their berth, draping a thermal blanket over both his bondmate and the small sparkling. 

“I’m sorry,” Bluestreak whimpered. “I should be stronger. I should be better than this.” 

Skydive sat on the edge of the berth, “Perhaps it was too much. You need to rest, and relax. You don’t need to be there for the trials.” 

“But I do. I have to be here, I have to be a witness for this. They are the ones that made it possible for us to be stolen and sold. They have to be made to pay for what they have done!” 

Megatron smiled down at Bluestreak and Rhapsody. “My brave bonded.” 

Rhapsody didn’t know what was going on to upset his carrier but just looked around and chirped in confusion. Skydive reached over and soothingly pet Rhapsody’s helm. Rhapsody chirped and then purred, pushing into the touch. 

Skydive smiled, “Such a beautiful little sparkling. We are so blessed. He’s beautiful like his carrier.” 

Bluestreak gave him a wan smile, and rubbed Rhapsody’s backstrut until the sparkling fell into a doze. “We are. I-I’m sorry I’m so spazzy right now. I just...” 

“You dont’ have to apologize,” Megatron said. “We understand.” 

“It’s just….thinking of what those poor creators had to feel, never getting to see or hold their sparklings, being forced to carry over and over again. Its...horrible.” 

“It is an abomination against Primus. Never fear Bluestreak. We will do our very best to ensure that carrier and sparkling are reunited. All the sparklings will receive good homes, if their carriers can’t be found or...are no longer functioning.” 

“Thank you,” Bluestreak ducked his helm, hiding the tears that welled up in his optics again. “Thank you my love. It means so much to hear you say that. I---I want them all to be well cared for.” 

“I will do everything in my power to see that they are,” Megatron promised. 

Bluestreak leaned closer to Megatron and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You are so good, Megatron. I can only hope that we are able to reunite these poor families. I remember how much it hurt to lose Prism and never want any carrier feel that way.” 

“I remember it as well. I would wish no one that pain,” Megatron said, and kissed Bluestreak back. “We will fix this.” 

“We will,” Skydive said, and settled down on Bluestreak’s other side, curling about his smaller mate. “Even if we have to take in some of the sparks ourselves.” 

“Even then,” Megatron agreed. 

“I worry about the adults. The ones that were brought up by the Quints,” Skydive said. “There are a lot of them from what I have heard.” 

Megatron nodded. “I am aware. I have planned to have those who were rescued to reside in a barracks/creche community until they are deemed physically and mentally able to care for themselves. We will ensure that they are given counselors who will guide them into society.” 

Skydive nodded as Bluestreak gazed up at Megatron with wide optics. “That is a very good idea. That will help the immensely.” 

“We have integrated mechs unfamiliar with our culture before,” he gave them a pointed look. “I would like to think it was a very successful endeavour. They will be taken care of. They will be given anything they would need to fit in.”

“Thank you love. Thank you so much.”

OoOoOoOo

Prism stood to the side of the huge solvent pool that his Papa had had installed in their quarters, looking down at his bondeds already in the pool with Moonbow. Moonbow was of course splashing around with Squish the turbofish, playing and laughing just as he had before.

Prism smiled and looked down at the two sparklings that he held in his arms. “Are you two ready for your first proper bath?” 

The sparklings wiggled in his arms, chirping. Their little doorwings fluttered and the twins reached out for them each taking a sparkling into their arms. 

Moonbow chirped back at them encouragingly. “Spar’ings happy?” 

Prism laughed, “They are. They really are!” 

“Moonie loff spar’ings. Play with Squish?” Moonbow asked. 

Prism smiled down at Moonbow, “Yes, but you will have to teach them to be careful with Squish. They don’t know better. You hang onto Squish and we will let them play with other toys first.” 

Sunstreaker laughed as he bounced little Nightshimmer in his arms. ::Sides already ordered two new turbofish toys for them. Identical to Squish but different colors so we can tell them apart.:: 

Sideswipe looked up and watched as Prism slid into the solvents before passing Starstreaker back to him. “Here, take the sparkling so I can get their new toys out.” 

Moonbow watched his Papa curiously. “New toys?” 

Sideswipe came back with two toy turbofish like Squish, but in different colors. One was green and the other red. “Look what I have.” 

Moonbow gasped loudly, “Squish has brothers too?” 

Sideswipe chuckled, “He does! Do you want to show your brothers how to play with them?” 

Moonbow gasped, “Yes, papa!” 

Moonbow went to Sideswipe and pointed to where Sunstreaker held Nightshimmer. “Give Splish t’ Shim’r! Splish like Shim’r!” 

Prism and Sideswipe exchanged amused looks with Sunstreaker. “Oh, so ‘Splish’ likes  
Nightshimmer? That is good.” 

Moonbow looked at his carrier and nodded solemnly. “Yes! Splish like Shim’r and Splash like Star! They play now? Squish want play with brothers! Squish brothers want play with brothers!” 

Prism giggled and watch the sparklings splash about. “They are so adorable.” 

“They are,” Sunstreaker smiled. “Moonbow seems to be doing well,” he said quietly. 

“He does.” ::I still can’t believe that he thought we hated him or were replacing him with the twins.::

::I am just glad that Moonie knows we love him again.:: 

“They look so cute together don’t they?” 

“They are our sparklings. How could they not?” 

::I asked my carrier about it,:: said Prism, ::He said that it happens. I may have done the same thing a time or two.::

Sunstreaker raised a brow in surprise. ::Really?::

::I was a bit resentful.::

::Oh? What happened?:: 

::I didn’t understand why they wanted more sparklings when they already had me.::

He could feel the twin’s amusement across the bond. ::What did you do?:: 

Prism chuckled to himself, ::I ran away. To the garden. I had a little tent made from a metal mesh and some energon goodies. I stayed there for two sols. ‘Ree came out and set up a proper tent and had some cubes. He just waited for me to come to him and gave me some fuel. Then he asked me what was wrong.:: 

::And what did you tell him?:: Sunstreaker asked, curious. 

::That they didn’t want me, and I would live out there so I wouldn't be a bother. ‘Ree just picked me up and held me so tight. He told me that he loved me, and that They would always want me. He was...and is such a good carrier.:: Prism vented hard, ::And...I know he-he is upset about something that happened while we were gone. I’m not even sure how to fix it. It wasn’t his fault. I don't’ blame him. I just don’t know how to fix it, Sunny.::

Sunstreaker drew closer to Prism, letting his love flow across their bond. ::Is it what you have been hiding from us? You know that we will love you no matter what.:: 

Prism nuzzled against his beloved bond mate. ::That...thing. It injected ‘Ree and I with something. It made us...do things. Things creators and sparklings should never do.:: 

::Oh, my poor, sweet bonded. Are you...okay....::

::It wasn’t his fault. He never would have had...it’s those monsters...and they are getting their due. Yes, I suppose I am fine. I just worry for ‘Ree.::

::Have you tried to talk to him about it?::

::I really haven’t had the chance. I should. Shouldn't’ I?::

::It might be a good idea to at least broach the idea to him. I had noticed he seemed uncomfortable at times when he was around us. He might be as uncomfortable as about what...occurred as you are.:: 

Prism sighed, “You are right as always, my love. I’ll speak to him later on. For now, let’s enjoy our sparklings.” 

Moonbow swam over to Prism, “‘Ree! Look! Squish Brothers love Brothers too! Squish happy!” 

Prism picked up Moonbow, “I can see that. Squish must be very, very happy.” 

“Happy, ‘Ree! Happy!” Moonbow squealed. “Happy! Happy!” 

Prism giggled, and cuddled his eldest sparkling, before putting him back in the solvents to splash about. 

He looked at Nightshimmer and Starstreaker as they waved their little servos and splashed their toy turbofish as well, chirping and squeaking happily as the solvents got under their thin armor and onto their protoforms. 

Sideswipe chuckled, “Looks like they love the solvents just like their big brother.”

OoOoOoOo

Prism sat back in the berth, cradling his newest creation to his chestplates. Half a vorn had passed since his rescue. Half a vorn in which he had finally settled things with his creator, and worked his hardest to help the displaced mechs.

The medics had been very concerned for him during this carrying. His growing sparkling had looked very odd in the scans and even it’s energy field had been strange. He had been very upset that his bonded’s had been blocked from the delivery and his creators had been kept out. 

The medics had whispered and gasped in shock when his sparkling had finally emerged. After what seemed like an eternity, he had finally been passed his newest sparkling and held him to his sparkplates. 

He peeled open the metal mesh and gasped at what he saw. His sparkling was….clear! Transparently clear! He could see every piece of his sparklings internals! There was a twitch behind him and he looked at his sparklings back and gasped again in shock. His sparkling had sensor panels that looked like cyber-fly wings! 

Prism stared at the little being in shock, he had never seen such a thing. He had been expecting a mechling with plating like his other three. It was rare enough...but not like this. He wasn’t even sure what THIS was. Luckily the sparkling’s plating seemed just as hard as the other sparklings. He did worry about the wings. They looked fragile. 

The door to his room in the medical bay opened and his bondeds came in with Sunstreaker carrying the twins, Sideswipe holding Moonbow’s servo, while his creator’s followed them. His carrier hurried over to his side, with his twin bondeds hurrying over with him. 

As soon as they saw the newly emerged sparkling, they froze with naked fear evident on their faces. It was shocking to say the least to see a sparkling that appeared to have no armor!

Prism whimpered, “What’s wrong with him?” 

“Nothing is wrong with him,” Megatron said as he walked in with Skydive. “He is the rarest of frametypes. Surely we are blessed by Primus.” 

“Are you sure there is nothing wrong?” Bluestreak asked, touching the sparkling’s armor. “I can see right through him.” 

“I am sure,” Megatron said and took the sparkling into his arms when Prism offered the sparkling to him. “He is a crystal framed mech. I’ve only seen one other in my lifetime, but it isn't something you would forget.”

Bluestreak gasped next to him as Megatron held their new grandspark. “Crystal framed? There has not been a crystal framed mech since the war began!” 

Skydive frowned, “Is there any risk to the sparkling from this? What is wrong with his panels?” 

Megatron exposed the thin, lightly tinted cyber-fly wings. His expression became one of wonder. “I have never seen such a thing in person! Only on the walls of Primus’ temple, where they were a mark of his blessed mechs.” 

“They are beautiful,” Prism said in awe, and Put his arms out, reaching for the sparkling. Megatron dutifully placed the sparkling back into his arms. “He is beautiful. It is just surprising. I don’t want him to be sick.” 

“He is not,” Ratchet said, walking up. “He’s very healthy, but I would still like to monitor him. His frame type is very rare, and I frankly do not know what to expect in some things.” 

Prism nodded, “If you think that best.” 

“We will all watch out for him. We will make sure that he remains safe. Have you decided on what his name will be, sparkling?” 

Prism looked at his creator and smiled before turning to his bondeds. “What do you think of the name Flutterwing?” 

“I think it is a beautiful choice, sweetling,” Bluestreak murmured. 

“It is,” Sunstreaker agreed, and pressed a kiss against Prism’s cheek. “Please tell me I can paint you both.” 

Prism laughed, “Anytime my love.” 

“It’s all he has thought about,” Sideswipe snickered. 

Sunstreaker gazed at their miraculous sparkling with undisguised awe and his usual artistic zeal vying for dominance. “Perhaps in the crystal garden, with the other sparklings seated around you two.” 

Prism blinked as he pictured the scene. “That would be beautiful, Sunny. Your best work ever I bet.” 

“I think it will be,” Sunstreaker’s lips curled into a pleased smile. “I **know** it will be.”

Sideswipe leaned in, pressing a kiss against Prism’s cheek, “I can’t wait to see it. We should hang it in the main room.” 

Prism giggled, “Side’s it’s not even painted yet!” 

“I can imagine what it will look like though, beautiful.” 

Prism looked at his family. His creators, with his carrier holding his newest sibling, little Sunburst, with his Sire and Papa looking so proud. His bondeds were holding up their sparklings so they could see their newest brother. 

He felt content his spark and knew that everything was going to be good from here on out.


End file.
